Gotta Go Back
by Eclaire Stones
Summary: Check out my upcoming story: Number Two's Host - Sam Goode. Will post later on or tom! Continues right after the movie...slightly AU. Four realized that he can't make it without Sarah so he goes back to get her. Meanwhile, Six didn't know and Sam was forced to tell her by...will love bloom between them? Definite 6/Sam with some 4/Sarah and other pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea popped in my head and I was inspired to write it! It will be a Six/Sam pairing – as I am a big supporter of it. Not sure if this will be a one shot/ list of drabbles/ multific but like many others out there, inspiration is a must to be able to fully create/do something amazing; One because they have the impetus to do so. Like my other story (which I haven't updated for awhile *cough* sorry), it will be told in different POVs and it will be an AU. Anyway, I'll stop my babbling now. Happy R &R ^_^

Disclaimer: I only own the imagination which created the plot of this story. The rest obviously belong to their respected author, Pittacus Lore. I do not profit from this!

**The Continuation**

A smile graced Six's lips as she felt the cool wind hitting her face. There was nothing that could make her happier than to be on the move again – specifically to be in search for the other numbers. Finding Four proved to be possible, and so finding the rest must be so as well. All they needed to do was to be in constant move and guard; nothing else should matter till they accomplish what they were born to do. Until then, they cannot rest. This also meant no to any kind of distractions; at least, she adamantly believed so. There will be none of any kind of relationships with humans – a rule which Four had already broken.

She frowned as soon as she suddenly thought of this. Not only had Four broken this rule once, but twice! She couldn't believe that he had found friendship and love in two humans. They were Lorics for Lorien's sake. They were not supposed to fall in love with others but each other – It was a must in order to rebuild their home planet!

She remembered what Four had told Sarah before they left, that his heart would always belong to the human girl. He seemed pretty serious about it and Sarah seemed to have full trust in him for it, like she had no doubts of Four's heart going to someone else's no matter how long they'll be apart. She thought, didn't they know that it would probably be years until they could see each other again? For some reason, it seemed that there was something more behind those words, especially the very pained look in Four's face after leaving Sarah. It was like he was losing half of himself!

Unlike she believed many humans to be, she was not a very ignorant and dense person. She was such a perceptive one (for it was necessary) and she might even already have an idea of what it was going on between the supposed to be unlawful couple! Four said that his heart would always belong to Sarah; could it be possible that a Loric only fall in love once? She wouldn't know. Her deceased Cepan had not told her anything about it.

She shook her head wildly; her hair followed but was only pushed back by the wind effortlessly. She realized that by thinking of these unnecessary thoughts, she just broke her most important rule of no distractions! What she needed to do only was to focus on the road…yes… that was it, just the road.

* * *

><p>Four literally felt nothing as he followed Six on the endless road. He hadn't even said a word as soon as he left Paradise Ohio. It was like he didn't have a soul left, and he knew that wherever it went, it was with Sarah. He died when he left her, only living when he was with her, when she was always at reach by his side.<p>

He gripped the stirring wheel tighter and doubted whether or not what he had just done was the right thing to do. Who was he kidding? He needed Sarah with him; he couldn't be apart from her! Her existence was his as well, and with that in mind, he quickly turned the pickup truck around to go back to Paradise. He had to get her.

* * *

><p>Sam was surprised at John's actions. At first, he was very worried because his best friend hadn't said any word yet, and so he had spent the whole time thinking of how he should start a conversation. This, however, was ruined when he suddenly felt a force knocking him to the right along with John turning the car around to go back where they just came from.<p>

"Dood, what are you doing?" he screamed.

There was no answer from him and when he stared at him, he realized that the answer was already told by John's face alone. He – no – they, where going back for Sarah.

"Are you crazy? This is suicide John!"

Again, he got no auditory answer other than a determined look.

"John…" he went again and this time, he got him to look at him.

He thought that John would finally listen, but when he finally spoke, he said, "I need her."

This got him to shut up. It was clear to him that there was no point in arguing with John because he would not be able to force him to do anything when his best friend was at this state. He knew that his words were always effective with him but when it came to Sarah, John would not listen to anyone but his heart. He thought it to be very impulsive but he seemed that this was what loving someone with all your heart and soul does to you.

Knowing that he had already lost the battle from the beginning, he turned his head to Six's distancing form.

"Six!" he yelled to warn her, but was not heard.

"Damn!" he swore. He got to think quick; think Sam, think! Looking at it this angle, he only had one choice. It was obvious that Six wouldn't be able to turn around to catch what they were doing because, well, she seemed to be focusing too much on something else at the moment.

Glad that he was ready for this kind of situation to happen, he went to the back seat area and slid the rear window open. John still seemed not to notice anything. Next, he pushed himself out onto the bed and released the door. Quickly, he took his mini bike, which was about to slide off, and readied himself for a bouncy landing. Turning his head back to John, he first yelled the hotel address where he and Six will be waiting for him and then drove off. Hopefully, John listened to that part.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Six kept getting this nagging feeling that something was off – she just didn't know what. And then, it hit her: there was no pickup truck following her from behind!<p>

"What is it this time?" she shouted at no one.

Abruptly, she came into a screeching halt and at the process of doing so, flipped her Ducati. In just seconds, she had to become invisible and flash away so that she would not get crushed by it. Unfortunately, her landing was not too great, and as soon as she hit the ground, everything became black.

She had a big headache, that was for sure. Taking her time, she tried to settle her eyes on her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was moving; the second was that she was on a mini bike; the third was that she was being carried by someone (the motorcyclist) the oddest way possible while he drove. Not knowing what was happening, she surprised her kidnapper by quickly pushing herself up and by quickly taking a hold of his neck to snap it.

However, this action had only cause the unaware guy to lose control of the bike and they started to fall. The first thing that happened was that she was pushed off by him, which had surprised her, to the outer edge of the road. Meanwhile, she watched as the guy fell with his bike with a scream that sounded very familiar. Nearing him, she realized that it was Sam.

He was all groans. It seemed like he had a broken ankle for he held on to it with a face like it was the end of his life. If not for the fact that he had saved her from the same faith if he had not pushed her off, she would have laugh at him. Instead however, she frowned. She hated Sam for saving her – she did not need the saving – it was him who needed it. Pushing the bike off of him, she held out his hand.

Groaning, Sam said, "Is the bike okay?"

She looked at the toyish-looking vehicle and then back at him. Her first thoughts were already out of her mouth before she could even realized that she had said them out loud. "You're supposed to worry about yourself first, not the bike."

If Sam was surprised at this, he didn't show it. Instead, he took her hand and stood up. He winced and his foot gave away. If it wasn't for Six quickly taking a hold of him, he would have fell down again.

"Sorry," he said, as he tried to balance himself out.

"You're not supposed to say that," she mumbled unknowingly.

Again, if Sam was surprised, he didn't show it.

Pulling the bike into an upright position while supporting him, Six checked to see if it was working. When the engine came to life, she was relieved. She didn't think that the human boy would be able to walk to their destination with a broken ankle. Checking to see if Sam finally got himself balance, she said, "The bike's good. Now, all you have to do is position yourself the way you positioned the unconscious me a while ago."

This time, shock reflected Sam's face as he blinked for a couple of times.

"What?" she asked, clearly not knowing what she said that was worth that kind of reaction.

"I can still sit behind you," he said. "I've only got a broken ankle after all."

That was a direct blow. She felt her face flush right after he said this. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. Actually, she wasn't thinking at all! She went onto the mini bike fuming and with an irritated look and voice, she turned to Sam and asked, "You coming or what?"

Blinking his eyes again, Sam sat himself behind Six with a hesitant look on his face.

Waiting, she asked again, "Yes?"

"Well, is it okay for me to hold your waist for support?" he said.

She couldn't seem to hold back her tongue at the moment for she quickly blurted, "Are you stupid?"

Sum gulped and said, "No, it's just that", but she cut him off.

She stated to him the obvious, "Do you have any choice?"

He seemed to hold his tongue and when he responded a "No", she pushed and released the clutch to start the bike. Automatically, his hand tightly held onto her waist. Frowning even more, she increased her concentration on the road as a thought of Sam to be not-that-bad-of-a-guy-after-all crossed her mind. Focus on the road Six, only the road.

* * *

><p>Four was oblivious to Sam leaving. The only thought he had was to get Sarah, and to never separate ever again. As he neared the small house they were at before leaving, he became cautious. Doubts also seemed to creep his mind as thoughts of Sarah not coming with him crossed it. Unlike him, Sarah had to attend school. She also had a family waiting for her to get home – a family that she dearly loved and couldn't have possibly leave behind for him.<p>

Instantly, he pressed on the brake while coincidentally ending up directly right in front of the house. It was clearly occupied as the lights were still on and screaming voices of people arguing were heard from the inside. He tried to get out of the car but it was frozen. Immediately, he saw Sarah come out of door and slammed it shut. Her eyes were red from crying and seeing her like this was enough for him to quickly get out of the truck and run to her, not caring whether or not he was seen.

* * *

><p>Sarah was taken aback by the arms that embraced her. It was not only that however, for she was more taken aback by the presence of John, the guy who was the cause of her tears and argument with Mark a while ago. Oh how much she wanted to come with him, if only he would let her. Did he not understand that she always wanted to be with him just as much as he does? She doesn't want to be separated from him. If she would make the decision, she never will want to be. Is she not allowed to feel the same way as he does? That he is the only one for her as she is for him? To her, John was also her one and only.<p>

Slowly, her hands found their way to his back and clutched it as if he was her life. She sobbed again, and he pulled her to him closer.

"I love you John," she professed.

John took a deep breath before saying, "Me too Sarah, so much".

* * *

><p>Sam, who was sitting on the couch, was carefully wrapping bandage around his ankle. They have just rented a hotel room and Six, right after putting their bags down, immediately turned invisible and went out again - probably to watch out for John. As he treated his ankle, he reflected on his recent past experience on the road. He had the most fun of his life while driving his mini bike, at least, until he found Six unconscious on the side of the road and her Ducati all crushed. Immediately, he rushed to her side, just like before at the big battle with the Mogs, and carefully place in front on the bike in front of him as he held onto her. At that time, he just prayed to whoever god was listening out there that he wouldn't be killed as soon as she finds out. Suddenly, he felt an urge to laugh about it for he was actually almost killed by her!<p>

"Thank you Lord!" he said in relief and unknowingly raised his broken ankle and put it on top of the coffee table in front of him. "Oww!"

Immediately, the door bursted open by Six holding his pistol and pointing it towards him.

"What the," he said in unison with her roaring a "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She then took quick strides towards him, pulled him up by his shirt (with little effort by the way), and exclaimed, "Can you please stop your groans, whines, moans and warnings on such pathetic things and actually use them on an actual emergency?"

He flinched. The Six in front of him now was the sight of her he never wanted to come across with. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I accidentally slammed my ankle on the -"

She let go of him as she suddenly pushed him back to the couch with so much force that it was pushed back as well. With two last words, she went back outside. "Shut up!"

Unconsciously, his hand went to check his neck area. That hurts, he thought, wondering at the same time when he would ever be in her good graces. He limped towards the door and peeped through the whole. Finding no one outside, he knew that Six was probably back to being invisible and was waiting for John to appear. She would probably be surprise when she sees Sarah with him though, and he knew that the atmosphere would be a little bit more tense for a while. Six might feel a bit of an animosity towards Sarah for holding back John, which in turn held her back.

He remembered the look on her face when she found out about the location of the other numbers through the tracking crystal. It was like all this time, there was still hope. He somewhat saw a spark and a relieved expression on her that time - a look that was now replaced by disappointment from John and irritation from him. He can relate to her somehow. All his life, ever since his father just vanished, he believed him to be abducted by aliens, yet no one believed him. He was adamant in this belief, but all people thinking that he was crazy seemed to make it look like there was really no hope. That was, until he met John, the proof that he had been waiting for all this time that proves that his dad might still be possibly be alive.

Yes, he can totally relate to what Six's was feeling.

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, the door opened but no one was seen to go inside until the door was shut close and Six revealed herself with John on one side and Sarah on the other. She quickly left their sides and went straight to the bathroom. Sam had already taken a bath and had fixed himself. He smiled wildly as he saw John safe and sound and back to his normal self. He leaped and gave him a quick hug, as well as Sarah.<p>

"So glad you guys can make it," he joked.

John looked apologetic and Sarah had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry Sam," said John. "What you did was totally dangerous and I should have been there to stop you."

He laughed. "You were there John. You were just not in the right mind," he said, emphasizing it by bending his middle and index fingers on each hand.

John's face turned serious. "I'm serious Sam. I shouldn't have let you done that."

He shook his head at this. "No John. I understood that you had to go back. Besides, tell me right now. Are you regretting what you just did?"

John glanced at Sarah then back at him. "No," he answered. "I'm not."

"Then there you go," he told him. "There is no need for apologizing when there is no need to."

He then motioned for both John and Sarah to near him and whispered, "Not sure with Six though. She was really pissed!"

"I'll talk to her later once she cools off," answered John. "I'm sure she'll understands."

He looked at him like he was crazy, "Oh I hope she'll understand John."

John looked at him confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You see," he continued to whisper; softer this time. "A while ago when I left you, I found her -"

"Rest, we have a big day tomorrow," cut off Six as she turned the lights off.

Even in the dark, he could tell whenever she is glaring at him! He shivered as he suddenly felt cold. Faking to yawn, he immediately went back to the couch, planning to sleep there as there was no room left for him to, and said good night to both John and Sarah.

"We'll continue this some other time," he said, although he doubted it.

He figured out that Six probably didn't want him to tell them his story so she stopped him. To him however, she could have just asked him to stop instead of rudely disrupting him. Oh well, Six was a big mystery. He could never really understand her - but he knew for a fact that if there was something they would always have, it was time. And he decided that he'll make to spend it a lot with her - annoying or not.

A/N: So, how do you guys like it? I think it's good for a beginning. If there were any mistakes, please point it out so that I could correct it ASAP! Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry guys! Posted very quickly and if there are errors or misunderstandings, please tell me so i could fix it ASAP. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Ever since she had come along with John to fulfill his mission, Sarah Hart had been nothing but always be sick with worry. John would not allow her to come at all every time he and Six along with Bernie would go and destroy some Mogadorian hideout.<p>

She was surprised that he even left Sam, who already had experience in fighting from the previous grand battle, although she was certain that he only did that so that Sam could guard her. She didn't want this - the reason she wanted to go with John was so that they didn't have to separate and so that she could help him save not only the remaining Gardes but also the planet Earth. The last thing she wanted to do was to slow John down by becoming a hindrance every time he would go out there worrying about her at the same time. No, definitely not.

She decided to take action, even if John wouldn't allow it. Besides, he wouldn't know if she'd keep it from him, and she had already set her mind on this. Sam was also a part of her plan and if he won't tell, then everything will be well.

"I can tell that you're as worry as I am Sam," she told him.

Sam looked at her obviously about to retort but she cut him.

"I can also tell how much you want to be out there and help. The only thing stopping you from going is guarding me."

Again, he was about to retort but she continued saying - "I have a plan...but first, you need to swear not to tell John, Six, or Bernie. It will just be between the two of us."

She could tell Sam thinking things through in his head, probably analyzing the pros and cons of where this was going. She hadn't told him anything yet anyway. So far, it would either be that he'd join her, or that she'd be on her own on this.

Finally, while scratching his head, he spoke: "Uhh, John told me to guard you anyway, so I'm in".

She smiled. Finally, she'll be able to help!

"Alright, here's the plan"...

* * *

><p>It took them a week to put everything in action. First, Sarah and Sam had to change their appearances completely. It wasn't that hard actually; they just did it along when John and Six did it. Because they were now all "family", they decided to have the same hair color, black, which none of them ever had. Next, they had to be related by name so Sam had to forge fake identities for each of them and he did so flawlessly that it was unquestionable.<p>

She thought that she and Sam had to build excuses to do these themselves but it seemed that the opportunity presented itself. Every day, John and Six would out to be on the lookout and so they "going out" won't be a problem as well - they just have to be while they were out and be back before they were back.

Standing in front of what looks like an abandoned building in ruins, Sarah and Sam nervously entered it.

"SMF" she said out loud. "Are you sure this is the place?" she whispered to Sam.

He nodded. "Secret Military Force," he explained. "It was supposedly closed by the government but of course, it's supposed to be secret."

"And you know this how?" she asked him in disbelief.

Sam grinned. "The internet."

"I can't believe this Sam. So you contacted them and they agreed?" she asked.

He nodded. "I told them it was for educational purposes only, that we would only watch the training."

"But-"

"For the right price if course," he cut her off.

"And how much was that?" she asked him.

Sam opened his palm to reveal a thick rolled envelope he was holding. She definitely did not notice that a while ago. Whispering, he stated, "Ten thousand dollars".

Her eyes went wide and she almost screeched if it weren't for him putting a finger on his mouth signaling her not to.

"We'll be learning intensively," he said. "And I'm sure there will be a 'result'" he reasoned out.

"There better be for ten thousand dollars!"

"Oh there will be," a voice other than Sam answered.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," the mysterious man said, "to the secret military force".<p>

She and Sam looked around. The room they were in was dimly lit and everything in it was tattered. The man in the middle stood patiently, softly tapping his foot which echoed throughout anyway. As far as they could see there wasn't anything special about it and they made to turn around and leave, both thinking that this was a mistake.

"Where are you two going?" the anonymous man asked.

Sam was the one to speak. "It seemed that we entered the wrong building. Sorry for bothering you."

"Stop," the man ordered. "You're in the right place. Didn't you hear me say welcome to SMF?"

Sarah butted in, "Look, this is clearly a joke so we'll be leaving now".

She was about to drag Sam but the man spoke again.

"I said wait. You're forgetting something," he said and held out his hand.

Sarah felt Sam clutch onto the money-filled envelope. She could tell that he was seriously contemplating about this. To her, it seemed like hours until Sam finally relented and started slowly walking towards the man.

She stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Look, this place was supposed to be secret. They know that we know and they wouldn't let us get away with this. This is our only chance of 'living' and I'm taking it".

Someone scoffed in the background but it went unnoticed.

She bit her lip, realizing that he was right. This was what they came for anyway did they not? Getting a tight hold on him, she walked as he walked towards the man until he dropped the money the stranger's hand.

He opened the envelope then took the money out. Out loud, he counted: "20, 100, 500, 1000..."

When he finally reached ten thousand dollars, he turned around, walked to a corner, and pushed against an area of the wall which in turn sunk back.

Sarah was sure that both her and Sam's mouths were wide open in shock as the wall slid open to reveal a dark hallway leading to whoever knows where.

"Follow me," the man said as he stepped on to the other side.

Sarah didn't even have the time to think as Sam quickly followed to catch up and dragged her. She hadn't been so scared in her entire life -well, she had been with John - but this was a whole other story! The only thing keeping her from running away screaming was Sam.

It probably took them two hours in the darkness until they saw a hint of light. With her heart pounding, Sarah immediately started rushing towards it but Sam grabbing her hard suppressed her from doing so.

She looked at him and he pointed his face at the man - or secret agent - walking slowly in front of them. Nearing the source of light, she was disappointed to had came up to another wall, but it wasn't long till it dissipated when the agent pressed a part of the wall again and it slid open to reveal a brightly lit room with different kind of highly advanced machines and technology.

It was Sam who had quickly adjusted to his surrounding and made himself 'at home'.

She let go of him as he excitedly scanned the room. "This is unbelievable. Oh my god - can I have this laptop?"

"What do you with this?" he asked while checking out some sort of modified exercise machine.

The man came up beside him and said, "This is a single machine that will tone every muscle in your body, straighten your spine, and do the 'impossible' in the least amount of time possible."

"And the pain?" she asked him, remembering the saying 'no pain, no game'.

"Excruciating," he simply said. "But nothing that the human brain and body cannot manage".

"Will we really be watching only?" asked Sam.

Facing him, the man answered, "Now that's up to you".

* * *

><p>This time, it only took them 30 minutes of finding their out of the secret passage and into the tattered room that they were in before: Sam seemed to have a photographic memory and memorized everything. She was sure that the man they had met was really impressed with him but they didn't really have the time to discuss any more things with him since they soon rushed to go back to the hotel immediately after discovering what the time was. In less than an hour, John and Six would be back and they weren't even halfway there yet!<p>

"Hurry up Sam!" she screamed at her friend who she could hear already panting heavily behind her. She realized that being an ex-cheerleader had its pros relating to fitness.

"I am Sarah," huffed Sam. "Besides, we still got 30 minutes to go anyway so no need to rush."

"You said that 10 minutes ago Sam."

"Then we got 20 minutes!"

"Still not enough! And besides, I can see the hotel already! Come on!"

And with that, she sped up.

"Sarah wait!"

And Sam's voice was becoming distinct by the second.

* * *

><p>Sam tried to catch up with Sarah, but he knew it was already a lost cause. He was already running the fastest he could, and he literally meant the fastest. Unfortunately, it had caused him to lose his balance and by the time he had reached the hotel entrance, he couldn't stop, had hit somebody, and he didn't even have a choice to help whoever it was because he had to catch up with Sarah who was already in the elevator!<p>

"Wait up!" he yelled, and he was just in time to get in before it closed.

"Oh my god Sam, what if John was already home? We'd get in so much trouble! What if Jane finds out? What if Bernie -"

"Whoa Sarah, calm down!" he interrupted. Then, he whispered, "You're gonna blow our cover here. First, stop that!" he ordered, pertaining to her biting her nails.

"Sorry," he heard her say. "It's a bad habit. I'm so nervous right now. What if they took the stairs and got there before us?"

"Sarah, Sarah, it's okay! We'll just tell them it's your time of the month and we had to buy some necessities!"

Sarah stopped biting her nails and removed them from her mouth. "Hmm, that could actually work Sam".

He sighed in relief. "You worry too much you know that?"

Lightly, Sarah pushed his right shoulder. "And you don't?" she asked, remembering the scene at SMF.

He grinned goofily, "You gotta admit, that guy did scare the hell out of us!"

They both laughed. In the meantime, it was also at that moment that the elevator opened to their floor. Walking quickly to their room and entering it, Sarah quickly shut and locked it.

"Peeuuuhh, glad we made it!" she said.

"Yeah!" he agreed.

"Same here!" said John.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like an epic scene from a horror movie. When John spoke, both Sarah and Sam froze. Then suddenly, Sam was yanked backwards before he could even utter a word and the last thing he saw before he was completely dragged into a dark room was the panic look on Sarah's face.

A hand clamped his mouth. It was surprisingly smooth and soft and smelt like vanilla. Looking somewhere - anywhere - that would give him a reflection, Sam caught sight of his disposition at the mirror in the bathroom whose door was slightly open.

"Mmmmmmmuummmumm?"

Talking was harder than he had thought.

Automatically, the hand covering his mouth clasped it tighter. Then, he was pulled down into a chair and he felt his two hands being tied up by a rope behind him.

"Now," announced Six, who suddenly faced him. "I won't let you go unless you tell me why you disobeyed our orders, left the house, and of course, was such in a hurry to get back...well I already know the latter which was so that you won't get caught yeah?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he quickly exclaimed which received a sarcastic remarked.

"Do you really wanna do this the hard way?" she asked and he gulped.

"Depends on the hard way," he said and then flinched at the screeching sound of a chair she was immediately pulling.

She set it in front him and sat on it facing towards him. From her right boot, she slowly pulled out her Loric dagger which at the sight of it, his eyes immediately widened.

Seemingly polishing it, she asked again, "Do you really wanna see?"

If Sam didn't have a story prepared at the back of his head, he would have freaked out and spill everything to her; but since he did, he calmly told her...but not without inhaling and exhaling first.

"It was Sarah's time of the month, and we were out of supplies," he said, pausing to make sure she got what he was saying. "We went out, just like you said. And we kind of got caught up at 'looking' that we had to rush to get back. You were also right about not getting caught."

Seeing her in thought, he knew that she was taking the bait.

"You were running from the east..." she contemplated. "And yet the convenience store was just across the hotel".

Shoot! He did not see that coming. And just like that, Six's hand was on his neck, threatening him with the dagger on the other pointed at him. "So did you finally tell them?" she questioned.

He became confused. "What?"

Exasperated, she exclaimed, "Who else? The police obviously! Finally decided to take the bounty on our heads huh? Where are they hiding? I'll kill them the same way I'd kill you".

At that, he didn't know whether or not he wanted to laugh or scream daddy at the same time. He did get the point however. "Don't let that thing come closer Six!" he yelled. "I did not tell anyone! Promise!"

"And why should I believe you?

"First, let me explain. Just please put the dagger away," he pleaded.

She hesitated but did it anyway.

"Okay. First of all, I did not tell any police, or whoever you were thinking of that would put you and my best friend in danger."

"Then where did you get the money from?" she asked.

"My allowances I saved up."

She looked at him suspiciously but then said, "And how much do you have?"

"10k and 500 bucks," he answered truthfully.

"Hand it over," she claimed.

"What?"

She shrugged. "Hand it over. If you want me to believe you, then give me the money."

"This is outrageous! A, a, a blackmail! I could get you arres -"

Six's face was immediately so close to him that he could feel her breath when she said, "Finish your sentence and you're dead."

"I was just kidding," he muttered, nervously looking away, and she pulled back.

It was silent for a few seconds. He was about to tell Six to check the wallet in his pocket when she stated, "You only have 500 here."

"What?"

"Where's the 10k?"

He was shock to have found the money already in her hands. "But how did you? It was just right - it was stolen!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded fervently. "Yes, that was also the reason I was running wildly! I was after the thief!

"At the same time you were running back to the hotel?"

"What? Oh, yes. Yes, at the same time."

He knew that he was so close to being caught. Nonetheless, his mind continued to search for excuses. Then, it hit him! How did Six even found out about him running?

"You, did John see us running?"

This seemed to take her aback. "No, just me. John was just surprise about Sarah not being at the hotel".

"Pheu! That's a relief. Wait, why didn't you tell John?" he further asked.

"First, you are still being interrogated by me and not I by you".

"You were the one I bumped into weren't you?"

He would have smacked his head if only his hands weren't tied together behind him.

Six just stared at him in surprise at him being found out.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. Were you hurt? It was a pretty hard blow. Look, I'll make it up to you just tell me what you want!"

She looked at him knowingly, "The truth".

* * *

><p>Sam stood at SMF guiltily while Six looked around it expectantly. Sarah stood uncomfortably in the room, mad at Sam for giving it all away while at the same time, thankful that John still hadn't suspected a thing and actually took the excuse that she had given him which Sam had made up..<p>

"Sarah," whispered Sam, who had somehow found his way beside him. "I really owed it to her. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have told her!"

She sighed dejectedly , "It's okay Sam, really. I understand".

"I've disappointed you Sarah, and probably destroyed your trust, but please don't close yourself off to me".

Touched, she faced him and said, "Sam, you are John's best friend. You are special both to him, including me."

Both Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You really mean it?" he asked, not quite believing what he just heard.

She nodded. "Of course. You've been a friend to me too Sam, along with John before we even started going out".

Sam hugged Sarah, not only surprising the either of them but Six as well who was watching and listening at the whole conversation the entire time.

She scoffed. "If you're done with your displays of affection, I would really like to get out of here".

Sam quickly let go of his hold on Sarah, blushing. "Sorry."

He turned to look at Six, "You don't like it?"

She faced him with an indescribable look on her face, "I will not be blamed for the death of the two of you," she answered and said no more.

* * *

><p>They took their time getting back at the hotel this time. John allowed them to since Six was with them and had no worries. Sam and Sarah were talking animatedly to each other, reminiscing of their previous high school years, while Six followed from behind.<p>

She was studying the two of them. They seemed to have formed some sort of relationship over the couple of weeks they have spent together. She thought it foolish for John to be so trusting of Sarah; if she never knew her to be taken, she would think that the human girl and Sam would be dating!

She didn't want to be caught listening them, because seriously, it was none of her business and she was never really the nosy type. She kept having this nagging feeling however, every time she would see them talking together - or being together simply. She tried to ignore it the first couple of weeks but it was getting stronger. She noticed it getting to her, simply because she'd have a sudden change of mood or immediately become irritated when she'd think about Sarah and Sam spending time together...alone...in a room...unguarded.

"Can you hurry up please! The two of you!" she barked.

There she had it, the proof of whatever she was feeling.

Sam and Sarah immediately stopped their chatter and sped up. Getting annoyed, she jog passed them.

"Hey where are you going?" Sam immediately uttered, surprised.

She ignored him and continued, only thinking that she really needed to get away from him.

* * *

><p>Six was really lost - she knew it - but the prideful side of her wouldn't admit anything. She blamed Sam for having a strong effect on her. Ever since she had met him, she just found him so...different.<p>

"Stupid Sam!" she muttered, and at the same time, kicked a rock. It made an echo, lasting for a few seconds, which told her how truly lost she was.

"All his fault!" she continued and kicked another a second time.

"I hate his voice, his smile, his jokes, his everything!" she screamed. "Ahh".

She was just so infuriated! "Why does he have to go befriending every girl he meets anyway? Just makes me so jealous - wait did I just say that?"

Was she truly jealous of Sam getting close to Sarah? This was so not happening. It was probably this dark cave getting onto her, messing up her senses and all that. If only she had Four's lumen, then she would have definitely see better.

"Alright, gotta calm down. You're going all circles here Six."

Calming herself down, she called, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

She screamed the loudest she could. Hopefully, that would get someone's attention. After a few seconds without it, she was about to try again when she heard something. It was faint but distinct.

"I'm here," she yelled out loud.

"Where?" the voice asked.

"Here!" she yelled again.

Finally, she could here footsteps, as well as a heavy breathing. Squinting to see who it was, she tried to determine the person but it was just impossible with just pure darkness blocking her eyesight.

When the panting stopped. The person spoke, "I'm so glad I found you! I looked everywhere!"

It was no other than Sam, and he had come to her rescue once again.


	4. Chapter 4

They were silent the whole way back to the hotel. Sam tried to start a conversation with Six but she either just ignored him or gave him one-word answers.

If Sam was asked, he'd say that he rather preferred the obnoxious Six other than the silent one. She would at least be talking to him, even if she would be a wee bit short tempered.

When Sam entered the hotel room, Sarah quickly rushed to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're safe!"

Sam returned the hug and grinned. " Hey, I promised you didn't I?"

Six rolled her eyes. Not again, she thought.

Going straight to her room, she didn't even bother saying hi to John.

"What's her problem?" asked John.

Sam looked at the spot where Six stood just a minute ago. "Got into a bit of problem, but no big deal".

He didn't even bother to say any more because he knew Six to be a very private person and she probably wouldn't even want to let anyone know what happened - just like how it was with their previous "confrontation".

Sam flopped himself down at the couch. For a moment there, he felt like he was about to pass out. He took off his glasses which were suddenly making him dizzy and with both hands, he massaged his temples.

Noticing this, Sarah worriedly bit her lip while John with great concern immediately rushed to his side.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked.

At first, he saw two Johns; and then, he felt the room spinning all around him. He soon became nauseous, but he somehow found it within him to suppress it.

With his free hand, he tried to shake John off. "It's no big deal really. I told you, we just got into a wee bit of trouble, but it's all solved now."

Sarah walked up behind John. She put a hand on his shoulder, "John, I think we need to let him rest. It's obvious that he had worn himself down".

John nodded in agreement, "Is it okay if I put him on your bed Sarah? Just so that he could have a proper rest. Just for tonight, I promise."

Sarah walked to open the door to her room, "John, this is not only my room. Anyone can use it whenever he or she needs to. I can sleep on the floor or the couch. I don't need the bed anyway".

With a genuine smile on his face, John got up, walked to her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You're truly amazing, beautiful."

"So are you, handsome," she replied with the same smile. "Now, go and pick Sam up".

* * *

><p>Muttering about not finding anything good in the television, Six slowly got up and walked out of her room. Noticing the odd silent atmosphere, she quickly scanned the living room to see whether or not John was present.<p>

When she didn't see him, she went to the kitchen area. Finding him missing there as well, she was about to run outside to search when she noticed a note on the kitchen table.

'Jane, if you read this, I and Sarah just went out to buy some medicine. Sam seems to have a slight fever or something. He's sleeping in Sarah's room right now. Don't worry, we'll be back soon.

John'

Muttering about "now sleeping on the same bed basis", Six crumpled the note and threw it to the garbage bin.

She decided to walk to Sarah's room to check on Sam, wondering about his slight fever. It wasn't like she was worried about him or anything; she just wanted to see if he wasn't playing around, that's all.

Making sure that she was entering noiselessly as possible, she stood by the bed looking over at what looked like a suffering human boy who was awfully shivering and sweating.

That does not look like a slight fever, she thought.

She put a hand on his forehead, mentally cursing herself for doing so unconsciously. It was however soon replaced by shock from Sam's burning temperature.

Placing her other hand on his shoulder this time, she softly tapped it to wake him up. His eyes abruptly widened and his hands were immediately on her shirt, abruptly pulling her towards him. With a desperate voice, he whimpered, "Please, help me find my dad. Please." Just as quickly, he let go and fell back down unconscious.

With her heart beating madly, she stayed bent a little bit longer, wide eyed about what that was all about. Another unexpected from him that completely caught her off guard. She took large strides out of the room and shut the door coincidentally at the same time when John and Sarah returned from their little trip. _Great, just what she needed. _Trying to calm down, she clutched the door handle a bit tighter.

"I suggest you treat him immediately," she told the both of them and then let go. Pointing her thumb to where Sam was sleeping, she said, "He's going delirious in there".

Moving out of their way, she went back of her room and turned the television on; but not before discreetly making sure that John and Sarah were taking care of Sam properly. It wasn't like she cared for him or anything; she just really wanted to make sure that they would treat him properly, so that he would not slow them down. Yup, that was all it was.


	5. Chapter 5

For two months, and exactly two months, Sam's condition improved. Not only that, but both his and Sarah's physical fitness improved as well. From being a beginner, it seemed that they've gone pro in just a month at being SMF agents. Sarah finally believed Sam when he said that their lessons would be productive.

Unfortunately they still haven't told John anything. Their excuse at being "fit" was that Six had been training them hard. Just like previously, John believed it with no questions asked.

Meanwhile, Six's attitude didn't improve. In fact, it got worse. She would only talk to John because he was the only one she could take so whenever Sarah and Sam would be in the "scene", Six would leave and lock herself in her room. John shrugged it off and only said that she'll need some more time to get use to them.

For two months Sam was truly well...but then, exactly a week after that, things started going downhill. It wasn't obvious at first. Constant hiccuping, no big deal really. And then his heart started aching and he started finding it very hard to breath. Sam said it was just fatigue, and that no one should mind him.

Sarah was scared. She knew that something was wrong with him, but whenever she would ask Sam about it, he would always ignore it and change the topic. John noticed it too but Sam was the same with him as he was with her.

One afternoon training at SMF, Sam collapsed. Their trainer, called 506, who had been training them the whole two months0 immediately rushed to his side and checked for his pulse. He told her that it was barely there and that they should bring him to the hospital.

She immediately answered no, which surprised not only Agent 506 but her as well. She thought about the dangers of admitting Sam into the hospital. Not only did they not have he money but also what if the people recognizes them as the teenagers supposedly missing from Paradise kidnapped by a terrorists? Sarah had thought about this with their trainer as well. She knew she could trust him, because he haven't told anyone yet. Just like they have agreed from the very beginning, their business was strictly professional...there would be no personal questions...no getting to know each other.

"My friend can treat him," she lied, immediately thinking of Jane. "She's training to become a doctor".

"The blond one?"

She nodded. "I'll call her now".

* * *

><p>Sarah was surprised at how short it took Six to arrive on the spot. She thought that by the way the Six talked to her on the phone, she would be ignored but it seemed that the Six still has a heart.<p>

Quickly yet gracefully, Six carried Sam onto her back and the three of them hurried running back to their current home.

Sarah didn't even bother asking about John. She was too worried about Sam and besides, she already knew that whatever the problems there would be, Six would have had them already fixed.

At the hotel, Six immediately went to her room and laid Sam on her bed. She paced around furiously. "He already didn't look good this morning! Why did you even let him out?" she asked in a clipped tone.

Sarah couldn't answer. She did notice how he was this morning and she did try to tell him, but he pushed the topic aside...again.

Immediately, Six reached for her bag and from it, she took some money. She handed it to Sarah.

"I need you to buy some antibiotics,"she said. "I believe he has pneumonia."

Sarah's eyes went wide and her hand immediately held Sam's. Six followed it with her eyes and clenched her fist at her sides. Her eyes were like daggers making a whole through it but Sarah either was not noticing it or was for once bold enough to not be afraid of her.

"Is he going to die?" the human girl asked.

"No...not if I can help it," she answered with such determination in her voice. "Now, go".

Sarah hesitated at first but finally made her move to get up. She didn't leave however without first giving Sam's cheek a kiss. He became such a dear friend to her. Even though they have only been together for a short while; Sam had practically became her family...a brother figure. Just like how Four is Six's tie to the past, Sam is to Sarah. And if Sam was going to die right now, she wanted a proper good bye with him.

Never taking her eyes off of him, she whispered, "Take care of him".

"I'll die first before anyone gets to him. I'm not gonna let some pathetic sickness take his life away." Again their was such a strong conviction in Six voice.

Sarah thought she heard wrong at first. She never knew Six to be the one able to say those kinds of words. She guessed she truly didn't know her well enough. She didn't have time to think of anything else however until after she returned from the store with Sam's medicine. She immediately saw John sitting on the couch in deep concentration. He never noticed her. Entering the room with the bag, Six quickly took it away from her and told her to go tend John while she treat Sam by herself.

Sarah wanted to ask her if there was anything she could help with but Six immediately pushed her out of the room.

John finally noticed her. "She pushed you out too huh."

Sarah tiredly sat by his side. She wrapped her hand around his back and soothed it gently.

John bit the inside of his cheek.

"Don't do that," she said. "It's not good for you."

"I'm really such a bad friend to not have noticed this."

Sarah did not comment. She knew that anything she say now would only bring him down. Whenever good, he'd just find a way to contradict it.

"It's just, I'm working my ass off fighting every Mog out there, that I didn't realized I've been missing a lot here. I haven't even asked how you truly are Sarah, only satisfied that you're here still safe. And now, look at this?"He gestured at Sam's condition.

At this, Sarah finally decided that it was time to tell him what they have been doing behind his back for the past 2 months and a quarter.

John's face hardened. "All this time?"

She put a hand on top of his. "Forgive me".

John squeezed her hand tight. She knew that she had betrayed him by keeping this away from him, and she couldn't help but come close to tears.

Finally, John spoke. "I guess I deserved that. I was just so focus on making you safe that I completely trapped you here."

She didn't realized that she was crying until she tasted her tears in her mouth.

John continued, "You've already lost so much by coming with me; the least I wanna do is completely take away what's left of it".

Sarah embraced John and held onto him desperately. "You don't know how much that means to me". She breathed a sigh of relief. She forgives him, she thought.

Sniffing,"I love you," she professed and held on to him tighter. "So so much."

He reciprocated, and she melted onto him. Her face was buried to his neck, and his head sat on top of hers.

"I love you too," whispered John.

They stared into each other's eyes. John brushed away the few hairs on her face and cupped her cheeks.

"Just promise me," he whispered. "No more secrets."

On her toes, she closed the gap between them and clashed her lips onto his.

"I promise. No more secrets."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimers: The usual applies.  
><strong>

**A/N: I know, I know: too forever for this update! Anyway, here you go ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam didn't get any better. Six wasn't giving up though; in fact, she only tried harder and harder to treat him — even if it meant no sleep at nights, after kicking some mogs' asses all day.<p>

"You don't have to do this," he told her one day. "I'm perfectly fine! Don't mind me."

She ignored him; she would be a fool to actually not mind him — especially when it was so obvious.

One night, he was in a totally different mood; disappointed would be a good description.

"I'm sorry," he started.

She stopped what she was doing, which was fixing his bed covers, when he continued; "I'm slowing you guys down, which was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

She bit her lip, thinking hard about what she should tell him after that. Instead, he saved her from saying anything by grinning.

"Are you gonna shoot me yet?" he joked.

She smiled, which he knew was a very rare sight for him. Number Six rarely smiles; she's a tough *****. She isn't made of stone however. She is still living after all; maybe not human but Loric. She can actually feel surprisingly enough. In fact, she can feel, A LOT.

She answered him then, smirking. "Once you're better".

Sam's grin totally got erased and was replaced by fear. He gulped and she laughed, leaving his room. She found it relieving to have a good laugh once in a while, even though her way of doing so strikes fear to the victim which in her case, was always Sam.

Yes, it was always Sam Goode. Teasing him became a habit for her; it became one of things she loves to do the most. Maybe the reason to this was the connection it creates whenever she does it. She got the impression first hand that Sam thought of her hot whenever she plays hard to get so that could be another reason.

Seriously, being in the same room of the one you could possibly or even be already in love with is complicated! It is confusing whenever she tries to figure out how she should act around him. Not to mention the fact that she suspects that she hardly knows herself anymore. They say that 'love makes you blind', so cliché yet so true.

"You like him huh?" Sarah once asked her.

She looked at her as if she had grown two heads, "Are you mad? How in the world did that thought ever crossed your head?"

She thought that it was better to avoid answering for now. Besides, she wasn't even certain herself.

"I just thought," Sarah started explaining but she immediately interrupted.

"Look, I don't like anybody okay? Especially not a human being." This was an insult, she knew; she should be feeling nothing at all after saying that but the words tasted bitter in her mouth when she said them and there came a sudden tingling feeling from the pit of her stomach.

Sarah looked insulted — who wouldn't be? "Look, I just don't want him to get hurt okay?"

She snorted; "It's not like not like he has any feelings for me! Whatever he has, I'm sure that it's anything but love. Definitely not like that."

Sarah frowned; "Alright. Let's say that it is not love, but you'd be blind to see that he has affection for you and is working very hard to obtain yours in return." The girl then started to walk away.

She thought hard about what Sarah said. Still, she was afraid to do anything about it. This whole thing was a new stage for her; when a Loric falls for someone, he or she do so for life. At least, that was what Four had said. She wasn't sure whether she should believe it or not but he definitely does. True or not however, all she knows that taking action would be a very big risk because what would be at stake is her heart, her body, mind, soul...her everything! And what if everything failed? She was sure that there would be completely nothing left of her.

Shaking her head, she went to Sam's room to check on him. She found him sitting up on bed staring out through the window.

"I really like you, you know," he said to no one, although she was there listening.

"You heard," she said, pertaining to her and Sarah's conversation.

"It would be impossible not to hear," he answered then looked at her and grinned though to didn't really meet his eyes like his grins always uses to do. "You guys were practically a wall away."

She looked at his crestfallen face and mentally slapped herself. Why couldn't she just blurt the truth out? "Sam I," she started but Sam halted her.

"It's okay. I'm only human after all. I'm sure I can get over a petty rejection."

Her mind stopped working, and she was at lost for words. "Sam I —".

"If you don't mind, I uh would really like to be alone," he said.

She understood this as her cue to leave but she was stuck. She didn't really want to end everything like this. In fact, she doesn't want anything to end! "But Sam I —"

"Please?" he begged.

She shut her mouth and bit the inside of her right cheek. Mustering all her strength, she stood up, first walking towards the door then turned around. Instantly, her lips were on his and just as quickly were pulled back. She found herself flustered while she said, "We'll talk later," and immediately rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned on it, reflecting what the hell just happened while clutching her chest. She found herself counting one to ten, trying to even her breaths out. Once she was sure she had fully regained herself from whatever that was, she walked away from the door and sat herself on the couch, ready to take her mind off of things by watching a little bit from the tv. Once she had adjusted to a comfortable position, she flipped to the news channel, but did not really realized when she had finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So what's a kid like you doing in a place like this?"

Sam took a glance once more at his surroundings, the scorching heat never once failing to making its presence known. Dead leaves were everywhere; roofs were dented and halfway falling to the ground; bricked walls were falling apart. Safe to say, it was obvious that a battle recently occurred to where he was standing.

Sam then surveyed the man in front of him. He had a badge on his plaid white top, just right beside his tie. He wore a hat, fortunately for him, and on his one hand was a notepad and on the other was a pen.

"Same reason as you are," Sam said. It was clear to him that the man was investigating the area, and probably had not gotten far at the moment.

The man huffed. "It just doesn't make sense; there was no proof of what happened yet the state of this place is proof enough that something happened."

Sam nodded.

"You understood that?"

Again, he nodded.

"Well, we're not usually allowed to do this but if you find anything, just let me know." Winking, the officer let him be.

This guy did not expect him to actually tell him anything did he? Anyway, Sam went off to work. He opened his laptop, and his mind flashed to that day a couple of months ago. He remembered waking up from a horrible dream. The earth was obliterated by the Mogs and left him as the last human to be killed. The Gardes were not strong enough to defeat them. He saw Six, who put up a lot of fight, killed. They left her for last too, and they stabbed her right in front of him, her blood splattering to his face. Then they turn to him, and he knew that they would do the same to him. That was when he woke up. His heart pounded, and his ears were filled with a sudden beeping sound. There was rush; all these people in white were around him, taking his temperature, his blood, and only then did he realised that he was in a hospital. He refused, trying with all his might to push them away. In return, they put him in sedation.

"So, found anything yet?"

Sam quickly shut his laptop, "No".

"Hmm…Well, what do you think of this?" The man held out a small piece of container.

Sam stared at it. There was nothing but a burnt piece of paper inside. "What am I supposed to see?"

The man shrugged, "Just thought I should show you. Oh well, here, catch!"

Surprised, Sam wasn't really sure of what to make out of the guy, "Sir?"

Suddenly, the man took out his walkie talkie and turned the volume up; he was being called back to base. Just like that, the strange man left Sam again, probably never to come back.

Sam decided to call it a day too, so he made his way back to his tent.

Settling his bag down, his mind went back to the moment he found out where Six, John and Sarah have gone off to. One of the nurses handed him a small piece of paper, just like the one in the container he was holding, and it said all but one word: Spain. So he went to Spain at exactly the same day, ignoring the staff's protests. He founded a cheap hotel and alerted himself to anything out of the ordinary. All evidence led him to a convent, Santa Theresa, which, he got to admit, was a perfect hiding place.

He held up the mini container to his eye level. He squinted at it, trying to check for any sort of writing. He did not take the semi-burnt paper out, too afraid that it would turn to ashes if he did. Closer and closer, he held it, with the container touching the tip of his nose. His eyebrows shot up, "I…n…d…i…a?"

INDIA! They were on their way to India! Opening his laptop, he scheduled for the earliest flight right away. Kissing the container, he finally took the paper out, and right to his thought previously, it dissolved into ashes.

* * *

><p>"You, come with us!"<p>

Sam turned around, wondering who was calling him. He then saw three muscular men, either than or they were heavily armored, walking towards him.

Innocently, he asked, "Who are you?"

"You are being searched, are you not?"

Suspicious, he decided to act clueless to their accusation, "Huh?"

"Vishnu…"

Sam was confused. Why were they mentioning a God's name?

They seemed to notice that he definitely did not know what they were talking about and slowly backed off, "Sorry."

He made sure that they fully went away before continuing to walk again. The airport was packed so he clutched on to his belongings tighter. He tried his best to blend in but he knew it was hopeless, being a complete foreigner he was.

"You, come with us!"

Again, he was just about to tell them off when he noticed that the men were totally different from the ones before. He knew because they emanated a heavy aura, plus the fact that they were completely covered in black and only their eyes can be seen.

"Umm, who are you?"

The men did not respond; instead, they grabbed him, covered his eyes and mouth, and dragged him to who knew where. For some unknown reason, he did not feel scared. Quite the contrary, he felt excited; he knew that this was it, that he would meet Six, Four and Sarah soon enough. He counted in his head. Unprepared, he shivered as the temperature changed around him; it was cooler, colder, freezing. His shoes and socks, once dry, were now wet. From snow?

He gulped, "E-e-excuse m-me. But w-wh-where are you taking me?" His teeth started to shatter furiously.

There was a muffled answer, "The lord of resistance."

"Resistance? To who?"

Silence.

"To who?" he asked, bolder, this time.

A pause. "Vishnu."

"What? Again?" he blurted.

They stopped abruptly. He should probably have not said that.

They continued walking. One of the soldiers spoke, "He met them already. I know we got the right boy, the lord will be pleased."

He was really confused, "Look, I'm outa here alright?"

Their grip tightened even more but it was too late. He was strong, much stronger than they are; he never stopped practicing what he learned at SMF.

He escaped.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, not again!"<p>

He was freezing, no, that was an understatement. He was dying, pathetically right when he just got out of pneumonia months ago. It was storming, and all he had was a sweater to keep him warm. Not a very good combination. Right when he was almost out of consciousness, he saw three figures nearing him, or maybe it was the other way around. Nonetheless, he recognized them as the men from before. He guessed that they all had the same look on their faces, but he was too tired to go further. He blacked out.

* * *

><p>"<p>

"Ummm..."

"Finally, you're awake."

"What?" Quickly, Sam got up. He thought he heard Six's voice? Were they finally together? "S-s-Six?"

As soon as his eyes adjusted, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a cave, and there was a fire in the middle, and then there was Six. She was staring at him as if she couldn't believe that he was there. It was the same for him.

They sat like that for a while, with only the fire separating them. It was the first time that he saw Six to have such a serious face, he took a picture of it, keeping it in the deepest part of his mind to which only he had access to.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered.

He was too afraid to speak, afraid that he might ruin the moment in doing so.

"I left a note, for every battle we came across to…you saw it?" She shook her head, as if mentally slapping herself, "Of course you did. You're here."

He nodded and smiled, "I am."

"You…"

"John," he blurted for some reason.

Yup, he just ruined the moment.

Six, bewildered by the name, blinked a couple of times. "He…"

And just like that, she got up and left. Confused, he got up as well, to follow her.

Six talked fast, "He left, along with Sarah."

This got him, "What happened?"

"Sarah said you told her to go back to Paradise, that you're dad left something you were sure of. I told them not to do it, partly because I thought you have become delirious. You were dying you see."

She looked at him with that look again, as if trying to memorize his features. He knew how she felt; every night he had nightmares about Mogadorians stabbing her right through the heart in front of him, her blood sputtering to his face.

"I don't remember, to be honest," he said.

Six sighed. "Well, they went despite my warnings and of course, I just couldn't let them leave by themselves. Sarah said she needed to fulfill your dying wish. I was so against it."

She paused for a moment. There was a deeper meaning behind those words it seemed, and he would never know unless she told him exactly what it was.

"Anyway, they met Emily."

The name sounded familiar. "Emily - Emily Davis?"

Six gave him a weird yet knowing look.

Oh oh. "Sorry, continue."

"They were caught by the FBI, but I got them out. Four's chest was somewhere in West Virginia," she shivered at this, "in a cave I know all too well, along with my chest. Let's just say that we'll be meeting with them tomorrow. I hope."

"Just us?"

"No."

Right then, he realized they were not alone. They entered another section of the cave and there were four other people in them. Wary of their stares, he ignored the discomfort.

"This is Number 10 –"

"Ten?"

Six shrugged him off. "Later; Crayton, her Cepan, Number 7, Marina, and Number Eight."

Suddenly, Number 8 did something weird; he turned into a familiar looking man; he gasped. It was the weird officer who was also investigating the convent incident!

"You're – what?"

Number 8 wore a nervous look, "Sorry for that; I wasn't sure you know? I mean, I got a very detailed explanation of what you look like," this earned him a shove from Six, "but I had to make sure that you were, you."

Number 8 then lifted his hands, "We cool?"

He took it and smiled, "We're cool."

He turned to the others, "So, what powers do you guys have?"

"I can change myself to my previous ages..." started Number 10.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You are Six's mate, I presume?"

Caught off guard, Sam went to see who it was that had done so. "Oh, hello Seven, umm to your question, Six and I don't have anything going on."

"Oh? But that is not how we see it."

"Really?" Seven was slowly putting his hopes up.

"Yes, we can tell that she loves you."

This shattered the hopes a little. "Well, we've been together since the war and I hoped I earned the title to be her friend. I love her too like that," admitted Sam.

Seven shook her head, "Like that too, but more."

His hopes were back up, "You think so?"

Seven smiled, "We know so."

* * *

><p>"Sam, are you all set?" called Six out.<p>

"In a second."

For the second time, Sam made sure that he got everything with him safely secured in his bag.

"Okay, ready."

He got out meeting a frowning Six, "We're supposed to be there in 5 minutes."

He answered smoothly, "I'm sure Eight has no problem poofing us in there."

Six shook her head with a smile, still not used to him using the word poofing. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hands and not letting go. She never looked back, which he was glad for since he didn't want her to see how red his face was. Unbeknownst to him, Six was the same.

Eight was waiting for them at the mouth of the cave.

Six spoke, "You got the stone right?"

Eight nodded.

"I'll take care of Sam, you take care of the others."

As soon as Eight transported the two of them, Six held the stone to her forehead. She handed it back to Eight shortly, "You've got two hours at most."

Eight vanished right after. "What does it do?" asked Sam.

"Use my powers," Six answered.

"Hmmh," said Sam. He looked to where they were standing. They were in the middle of nowhere, but Six seemed to know where she was going.

"See that?" she pointed ahead of them, "That's the cave."

Of course Sam didn't see anything but nodded anyway. After a few hundred steps or so, Six stopped abruptly. She turned to him, "Look, I need you to be careful, okay Sam?"

He grinned at her, "Aren't I always?"

She pushed his shoulders lightly, "I'm not joking. Stick with me always."

"Hey, I'll never leave your side."

"I'm not joking Sam. Promise me," Six actually looked worried.

Sam had never seen her like this. "Hey, hey, I'll never leave you, okay?"

Six, content for a while, frowned, "Uhh!"

Sam was caught off guard, "Six?"

"I give up!" Pulling him to her, Six caught his lips without any more hesitation.

A wide eyed Sam took some time to register what was happening. Six thought Sam did not feel the same way so she retreated slowly, disappointment etched all over her face.

"Six?"

"Let's just go." This time, she did not reach for his hand.

* * *

><p>Sam thought they were supposed to enter a Mog's cave but instead they stood on an empty one.<p>

"We're to wait here," said Six as she slid down along one of the walls. She had her head against her knees.

"Six?"

"Leave me alone, Sam."

Sam sat close to her but she scooted away from him. Sam tried again but she scooted further. He sighed and was silent the whole time. She took this as a sign that she was right that he did not want her. She felt as if her world was breaking apart; she felt hopeless, and she did not find the point in fighting anymore.

Finally, they heard some shuffling outside. Both of them became alert immediately and Six quickly grabbed Sam to make the both of them invisible. When it was just Four, Sarah along with two others who they saw entering cautiously, they sighed and turned visible. Sarah immediately rushed towards Sam and enveloped him in a big hug. Six was fine with that because she already accepted that Sarah and Sam will always have a special relationship, but only that of siblings. What she did not expect though was the other girl with them running towards Sam as soon as Sarah stepped aside and gave him a kiss – right on the mouth. Six backed off limply to the side. She was forced with the urge to pull the girl away from her - no, not hers - Sam but she refrained herself, repeating in her mind that she did not have the right over and over.

"E-Em-Emily," uttered a breathless Sam.

So this was Emily, she thought, the Emily Davis. The girl suddenly was right on her death list.

"How are you Sam," the thieving girl asked.

Six snorted; she couldn't believe Sam was in love with this kind of girl. She was too skinny, too cheery (especially with the current situation she was in) and too…clingy for her – his – taste. Somewhere in the back of her mind, someone whispered that if that was how she could get Sam, then she would do it, but she managed to push that idea way down – deep down.

She suddenly realized that she got everyone's attention. "Well, don't stop me from celebrating your reunion," she said rather distastefully.

Sarah just raised her brow, knowing how Six was feeling. It was her idea for the Garde to confess to Sam; from the looks of it, it did not go well she supposed.

Six ignored Sarah's questioning looks, and instead looked at the ground. There was then a loud poof and 4 people appeared at the cave's entrance. Right in the middle was Eight clutched by a younger Ella at the back with Crayton and Seven to his sides.

"I supposed these are the others?" he asked.

Six went over to him and nodded. She then went on to her routine of introducing the newly arrived.

Four was to break the silence that took the atmosphere right after, "So, where are we off to next?"

Eight answered him, "New Mexico."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've been getting a couple more reviews lately - and am surprised for it since it been so long since I updated this story - that I decided to write another chapter. I don't know when the next one will be since exams are coming soon but I do apologize to my readers who I have left hanging with this. I will finish this story but it will take some time. It has been so long - too long - that I'm afraid I might have lost my touch. I hope you enjoy this chapter my new readers, and my thanks to your awesome reviews.

Sincerely,

Eclaire Stones

Disclaimer: Lorien Legacies belong to Pittacus Lore. No profit is made nor obtain from I writing this. It is only my sole imagination which circles this story that belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"So, it did not go well?"

Six did not respond.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything - didn't even respond," she mumbled.

"What do you mean with 'didn't even respond'?" asked Sarah.

"As in that!" Six exclaimed as she hid her head further between her knees.

"That? As in...didn't kiss you back?"

Again, no respond.

"Oh my god! You guys kissed? I thought you were just going to confess - no - I told you to confess -"

"Shut up!"

Six's hands found Sarah's mouth and she soon stopped talking.

"They might hear you!"

Sarah scoffed. As far as she knew, it was only she and Six out here in the balcony of Nine's penthouse. Eight and Marina were busy looking for Five in New Mexico - discreetly popping back and forth to provide updates.

Nine and Four were busy learning the contents of their newly founded chests. Creyton was training Ella. Sam was, well, with Emily Davis, training her as she was part of the family now.

"Look Six, I'm sure this was all a big misunderstanding," began Sarah. "Did he at least try to explain?"

Six contemplated and Sarah lightly shouldered her, "He did didn't he? And you probably didn't listen to him."

Six pumped her fist towards Sarah which she easily dodged. The girl never stopped her training - in fact, only a couple of days ago did they received a package, addressed to Sarah and Sam (anonymously of course), containing the machine that trained them at SMF. Yup, Sarah and Sam were definitely still fit, and getting stronger each day - not to mention, the Davis girl was now part of it too.

"So now it's my fault?" Six exclaimed; "My freaking fault?"

"No," answered Sarah calmly. "The fault lies to both of you - you refused to talk and Sam easily gave up."

Turning guilty, she looked away. "He did not give up," she whispered.

"What?"

She sighed. "He tried talking to me again yesterday, and each day before that. I kept avoiding him or if not, then ignoring him every time."

"So, it really is your fault," exasperated Sarah.

Here, Six punched her but she easily stopped it. Was she finally catching up to Six? Physically, maybe - but mentally? No, Six still got her Loric powers as an advantage.

"Maybe it is; so what?"

"Look Six, you got to stop this. Not only are you hurting Sam but also yourself. Look at you? You barely see the others, always keeping to yourself like this! We're supposed to be a team -"

"Yeah well Davis is not a part of MY team -"

"Sadly, she now is! What are you gonna do about it?"

They were now having a staring contest. Six was the first to go - since when did the Sarah Hart have a backbone? The world must be flipping.

"It's just so..."

"Frustrating?" Sarah finished for her.

"Exactly! I would do well without Davis clinging onto my Sam every damn freaking minute!"

Six soon covered her mouth for this slip.

Meanwhile, Sarah smirked - yup, the world must be flipping; "Your Sam? Hmm, I think a mighty Garde has broken her very own rule about falling for a human. And that human would be -"

"Finish that and it will be you're last."

"Sam G-"

Suddenly, a door slammed shut.

"Sam!"

Both girls looked at the source.

"Let's try again, please?" pleaded Emily Davis.

"No Em," he answered.

'Since when did he call her Em?' wondered both girls.

"Not when you're like that," continued Sam.

"Like what Sam? Last time I checked, I am just a girl providing her boyfriend affections he deserves."

Six clenched her fist, oblivious to her self slowly turning invisible. Sarah clutched her shoulder to stop her - she struggled.

"Look Emily -"

Now that's better, thought Six.

"What happened between us that one night was just that: one night, one time. No more! I had a punch, that I never knew was drugged with alcohol and so I was drunk!"

Six turned to Sarah with a confused hurt expression. Sarah hastily shook her head hoping that she'd get the point. She didn't want another misunderstanding to happen.

"Oh, so I was the only one doing the kissing then?" screamed Emily.

"Look, Em..."

Back to square one: an angry Six.

"I liked you, but umm, I'm not...in love with you."

Emily looked hurt. "What changed?"

"Everything changed. We're at war, and I..."

"Is it Six?"

"What?" Sam was obviously caught off guard.

"Of course, it's her. I've seen you trying to talk to her many times, but she does not want you Sam! I'm here! And she's not!"

"That's not true!" exclaimed Six and Sam in unison.

The ex-couple were surprised and were now looking at Six and Sarah.

"Uhh, hi!" Sarah was the first to break the silence. "Emily, it's time for you to use the machine again. Come on, I'll accompany you."

"But-!"

"Emily, let's go!" The irritation in Sarah's voice was evident, and of course, it meant a warning.

Emily sent Six a glare, which the Garde gladly returned, before turning on her heel towards the door where Sarah awaited.

The minute they were out of sight and of earshot, Sam sighed and spoke, "I apologize for that. You weren't meant to see -"

"What am I not suppose to see Sam?" Six decided that it was time that she ended her stubbornness.

"Oh you know, the usual - I and Emily - talking about the past," he said nonchalantly. "Wait, did you just talk to me?"

Six gave out a shaky breath. "And what if I did?"

"Six, about what happened, I'm sorry but you just, didn't give me a chance to explain! I -"

"I'm sorry," she cut off.

Sam's eyebrows went through the roof. "Did you just apologize? Wait..." - after examining her - "Number Eight? If this is a prank, it is not funny - not funny at all!"

This earned him a slap from her.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"That was for thinking me as Eight. Sam, I'm being serious here!"

"Alright, alright! I just can't believe you're talking to me again - heck, you're even looking at me!" He grinned.

And Six, for the first time, noticed how handsome Sam looked when his smile really fully reaches his eyes - with all the stress the war was giving him, especially their quarrel, it was rare to see nowadays.

"I am Sam, and I should have had - listened that is - the moment you tried to explain."

"I'm so glad Six. You see, Emily and I, we go back to high school and -"

"But you don't have to explain," she surprised him, as she suddenly reached out to him. She touched his hair, then slowly slid down to his cheeks, which she caressed. "I understand now Sam. I was just jealous and, and..." She breathed, "What's important to me is how you feel now. What are your feelings Sam Goode?"

She looked at his eyes - trying to see into his soul; she turned to his lips, mesmerized by its lusciousness - inviting her to have a taste of it.

"I...I am in love with you," he uttered. "Ever since I saw you, you just stood out. It's as if, lightning has struck my heart and its pounding is unbearable every time you are near. But..." he gulped, and her eyes shifted to his Adam's apple, then back to his eyes. "But it is even more painful when your far away, when we're apart -especially when I know that there's always a chance that you might not come back as long as this damn war is going on."

The venom in his voice of the war and the concern in it for her safety ignited a flame within her; his confession livened her. If only she could live at this moment forever; if only there wasn't any goddamn war that mattered life or death; if only they could run away - away from all the dangers, together - but they were not cowards, and this was to be their mission.

"I know I'm only human," continued Sam.

The air around them grew hotter, and she leaned closer.

"Nine would even be better for you, for he matches you; at least, he's definitely stronger than I am." He looked away.

"But I can't hide my feelings," he looked back, confident this time. "I don't want to hide my feelings. I want you to know, Six, that I, Samuel Goode, am in love with you."

She was being pulled, and at that moment, she didn't care. If there was Sam to receive her, to accept her, then she was all his. No one mattered but him - them, together. And at that moment, she realized: she too, was in love with him. It happened, the moment she first laid her eyes on his - she just didn't know it then.

But she knew now. And she was his as much as he was hers.

So she kissed him. And he soon followed.

Every misunderstanding that had transpired between them for the last couple of days had been forgotten. This didn't mean however, that they would not have any more quarrels in the future, but it sure did mean that they would always end up together - no matter what.

Now official, both deepened the kiss. Six pulled Sam down, surprised at how taller he had gotten. Sam tightened his hold on Six's waist, not remembering how his hands have found their way around it, and pulled her closer.

She moaned.

"Hey guys, you would not believe what we uhh..."

And the moment would have lasted longer if it weren't for Eight and Seven choosing that time to pop up.

Wanting to end it perfectly, Six smoothly tiptoed and leaned and sucked at the crook of Sam's neck, smirking when she whispered after, "Best kiss ever."

Giving a nod to the two who interrupted them, she composedly excused herself to her room.

"Dude, your neck," pointed out Eight. "Is that a -" but he was lightly nudged by Seven.

"Same thing that you have?" replied Sam, to which both Gardes blushed on. "So, any news?"

"Ahem, right. Well, no sign of Number Five but take a look at this case..."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Some heads up - this will be completely AU: especially with Creyton and Ella. I'm planning a little something with them (hint - next chapter!). Well, I got more recent reviews but it's funny how they are on previous chapters telling me to write the next chapter when it already is written. To my Guest reviewers, here's the next chapter of GTGB! I hope you enjoy this.

Sincerely,

Eclaire Stones

Disclaimer: Lorien Legacies belong to Pittacus Lore. No profit is made nor obtain from I writing this. It is only my sole imagination which circles this story that belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Eight took out a map of New Mexico and laid it on the table.

"Seven and I decided to visit all bars across the state - we started north," he moved his finger clockwise, "and ended up west."

Sam looked at all the dots on the map. "Every bar?" he asked impressed.

Eight grinned.

Sam noticed that he was still holding onto Seven's hand but did not comment on it.

"Where else to be if you want to hear the gossips of town?"

"And did you?" asked Sam, interested.

"Oh yeah. But instead on telling you all about it, we can show you instead."

Eight slid off his customized shades, a curtesy by Sam himself; one of the benefits of being an agent was learning 'the' technology - not that Sam never knew about it but nothing ever truly surprises him nowadays when it is related to his line of expertise.

All Sam needed to do was put on the shades, which he did, and press the button right around the temple tips and voila! Scenes of Eight and Seven's travels replayed themselves as if he himself was there with them.

Eight - or rather he - was staring at the scene a few feet away of him. A man, drunk, was obviously hitting on a girl on one of the tables around the corner. She was obviously waiting for someone, and so she stayed unaffected and unafraid by the moved of this man, who was, by the way bigger than an average Joe.

Suddenly, the said man grabbed her and that was when she extended her hand backwards to catch a bottle which flew to her like magnet from the table behind and hit her harasser with it. The man hilariously fell on the ground as the girl, who suppressed spitting on him, walked away to take her leave until Eight grabbed her - or at least, tried to, because his hand touched nothing but air and the girl had seemingly already reached the swinging door out.

Sam removed Eight's shades and put on Seven's. They showed the same scenario but he got a clearer picture of what happened in the end where this girl...transported? Did she just transport? He pressed the button and it replayed. The strange girl was walking away, when Nine suddenly grabbed her and she vanished and appeared by the door. He - Seven, really, - looked up to see if the bartender had seen but he paid no attention to the girl whatsoever.

Weird.

Eight agreed. "I know right?"

So, he said that out loud.

"Well," he began, but first massaged his temples, "we got a mystery here alright. You sure she's not Five?"

Both Gardes shook their heads.

"Right. Her ankles were fully bare and there weren't any scars...hmm, no necklace as well?"

Again, they shook their heads.

"Interesting, and it seems she can do telekinesis and transport..."

"What might she be?" asked Seven, finally speaking up.

"Well we know what she's not, which is a Garde - after all, only 10 supposedly survive. Oh, sorry."

"No biggie, we're big boys - err, and girls."

Seven lightly smacked the back of Eight's head.

"But that doesn't mean that she cannot be a cross breed between a Loric and a human..."

"Are you saying..."

"Well, it is only a theory. From my father and I being fans of the extraterrestrials, I knew that they have visited Earth previously. So it is not possible not to have previous encounters where a Lorean might have fallen in love with a human and...copulated."

"That is -"

"True," finished Creyton. Though his very much around their age, his knowledge of Lorien was so much greater than theirs for he was taught and trained to be a Cepan ever since he can remember.

"From my knowledge, this was not the first time that Lorien had made a visit on Earth. Some of us who were not successful at finding mates in our own planet were forced to look...somewhere else. Love can make us very desperate and, after all, other than -what you call it - superhuman abilities, we're almost genetically compatible."

"So, we found ourselves a crossbreed then," concluded Sam.

"No Sam," cut off Eight. "We've found ourselves crossbreeds."

"There's more?"

"Yup; like I said, Seven and I have visited every bar in across the state and we've noticed more of these strange occurrences. Even the people are talking about it - in hushed voices of course. Apparently, they only happen...once a month, every -"

Sam grinned, "full moon?"

"How did you -"

"It would force the people to equate these happenings to the paranormal." He shrugged, "It's a human habit really."

"A full moon's coming up in a week," announced Six, who finally came out of the room.

The sight of Sam momentarily made her lose her focus, which only he noticed of course. To others, they only noticed a look of irritation crossing her face.

Sam broadened his grin and tilted his head in such a mocking way that what she left him minutes ago after their kiss became a little bit too obvious. She stopped in her tracks, sending him a look that implied, "Oh you're so on!", then resumed her way as if nothing happened.

No one other than Eight and Seven (since they already knew) really paid too much attention to the couple.

"What's up guys?" Of course, if Creyton was present, so would Ella.

The door opened and Sarah and Emily entered, bickering.

"How can you be on her side! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Now Emily, we already talked about this - you totally need to see the bigger picture here! You guys only got on once!"

"Yeah so? We were... interrupted - remember?"

"Well, Emily, maybe it was for the best that you - John!"

Sarah immediately ran to her partner's side and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She smiled, "Hello handsome."

John pulled her closer, "Hello beautiful."

They leaned in, going for another - hopefully - a longer kiss but "Ahem," Six interrupted.

Both flushed and Four gave everyone a goofy smile, which only Sam returned and he got elbowed by Six for it.

"Anyway," Nine started, "before this guy here went all lover boy, he was supposed to say 'You guys have got to see these!'," he said, impersonating Four, before holding out his chest, opened.

Sam was the first in line to look, as always - "What do they do?" he asked, a little too enthusiastically. Yup, human technology may never surprise him but anything Loric does.

Sarah followed and peeked at the contents, followed by Emily.

"Well humans," declared Nine, which earned an another "Ahem" from both Six and Four this time.

"Right, sorry. Okay, well...uhh...guys, this ball right here - I suggest you all move back and Gardes, get your Telekinesis ready - I'll just show you."

Nine bounce the ball, which immediately expanded, up to shoulder-height, and shot out spikes. Caught off guard, Sarah and Sam were both able to dodge them while Emily stood frozen and screamed as one of the spikes went straight for her but stopped in midair right when it touched the tip of her nose; she was saved by Six. She felt its point slowly push itself deeper however, and her eyes widened but it immediately fell to the ground. She was met by Six's sneer, which she shamefully avoided.

Creyton sighed. "Well Nine, you sure do know how to give everyone a scare. Water Emily?"

The girl nodded.

"Right. Excuse us everyone."

Ella stayed behind, surprising the rest. However, the adamant look on her face soon faltered and she gave everyone an apologetic look before rushing after her Cepan.

"That's a new record!" commented Nine, which earned him a glare from everyone.

"What?"

"I know right?" added Sam, which earned him another elbow from Six. He winced.

"Cut the child some slack!" she exclaimed.

"She's smarter than any child her age; she's physically a child yes, but mentally, she may even be just like us," he confessed.

"Well, whatever; Creyton will be in a roller coaster ride with her!" exclaimed Nine.

Meanwhile, Marina looked thoughtful. She recalled the story of the two - they had always been together ever since Lorien fell. Creyton was...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's a background story for everyone: the changes that I had stated on the previous chapter will also be revealed here. Hope you like this guys, it's longer than usual...

Sincerely,

Eclaire Stones

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Aging in Lorien was very different. Not only was it caused Loric genetics but also by the planet itself, which contained a force not even the elders could explain, only feel. A force, now slowly dissipating, that might be gone forever if Lorien is not restored. He had seen and even played with the Gardes when they were little, though even he was still a child himself. He was being trained to be a protector, a Cepan, of who he did not know, for he was not assigned to anyone yet.

He was born into a family of Cepans, a great privilege in Lorien. The greatest would be if one is of the elders; below that are their families (those next in line); under them are the Cepans, each assigned to a Garde, as protectors; then the Loric Army, to protect general Loric; and the last falls to the citizens, who do not have the special abilities of an elder or a Garde.

From age one, he was taught educationally - Science, Math, and Music; by age two, he started learning the basics of fighting - he was told of the facts only, for he couldn't really practise anything at that time. Age three, he held his first Loric play sword, a gift from his parents who were later the ones to teach him how to use it. Age four, he was introduced to other weapons of Lorien, as well as other planets and species their kind had come across with. Earth was one of them and he compared himself to one of its four year old child and was surprised to see him so much bigger.

He complained to his father about it, to which he replied, "he maybe bigger but you have already learned the things he would have by the time he reaches - well, Earthlings call it adolescence. And you will learn more, my child. He may be bigger than you are right now, but you are greater than him," he pointed to his head, "in here."

Again, a longer lifespan has its benefits: they "age" physically slower in comparison to a human, for their cells needed to match up their years. They can live up to thousands, but their minds however are different - everything starts to register by the first year a child is born.

Creyton was a special case; he was the first to be tested this, among supposedly many others, in case of an emergency. He was taught before any Garde - lucky him. When he learned how to walk by age five, his mother and father quickly showed him the steps of a skilled fighter. From walking to runnning, to sliding and blocking and dodging to advancing and hitting and punching. Simply the basics.

This time was when he got the opportunity to meet the Gardes - only some of them - for it was the year they turned one. They were very small, but who was he to talk when he wasn't that far from them. His father had a meeting with their parents, to probably check his progress. When his father came back however, he had one look in his face: regret. He crouched to his level and embraced him, "Son, I have not given you a childhood you deserve." And he sobbed.

Apparently, the elders and parents decided to not continue with the program for the sole reason that it robs a child of his childhood.

He disagreed - he was glad to have the knowledge those his age would learn in their later years.

"I don't mind father," and he wiped his father's years away. "Teach me more?"

His father smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry. Well son, first, let's go home."

That was a bad thing. The minute his father told his mother the news, she cried as well. Their family was an emotional wreck for the rest of the day, so his father was not able to teach him anything. The next day however, they were back to normal - well, almost. His father was still hesitant to move forward.

"Well son, the first thing you must remember is to never fall in love with your Garde. This is usually why older Cepans, especially those who are bounded already, are picked for a Garde. You see, once a mate is found, it is for life so we never have to worry about falling for another. If one dies, then the other usually follows shortly after, but there are special cases where if a child or children are left to be taken care of, then the widowed mate dies once the child or children are able to take care of themselves. It is both a time of sorrow and joy for the parent."

Creyton thought hard about the information he received. "When do you find your mate?"

"When the time is right, for both of you. That does not mean however, that both persons would fall in love at the same time - definitely not. One may realize his or her feelings earlier than the other, but remember this my son, everything takes time."

He nodded enthusiastically, "What's next?"

His father chuckled. "Well my boy, how about we play catch?"

He got confused, "Catch? Why?"

"It is a game I want to play with you."

"But, what does that have anything to do with being a Cepan?"

"It's one of the things you can do for fun."

"Fun - but a Cepan is all about protection."

"Yes and someday, you might have to protect your Garde from boredom."

He got it now and nodded, "Okay, let's play catch! I'll get it!"

As Creyton left to get his weapon for boredom, he missed his father's pained look.

"You've grown up too soon, my son," he whispered, unheard.

When Creyton came back, he was surprised to see his father holding a baby, who was looking thoughtfully at him.

"Son, meet Nine. He will play catch with you today."

So Creyton threw the ball at Nine but he did not even try and catch it. "What's wrong with him?" he asked his father.

His father shook his head, "He does not know yet but you can show him. Teach him, son."

And he nodded.

"This, this is a ball."

* * *

><p>Everything changed one day in his 6th year. First, the alarm went off, and sirens erupted the whole planet. Next, he heard bombs. He was going out to check, to see if he can fight, but his father grabbed him from which he protested and brought him to an elder.<p>

"Here is someone who could take my place!" his father announced.

The elder - the tenth - looked shocked," But he is merely a child; I cannot entrust my grandchild to him - I demand you to not waste any more time and-"

"No!" screamed his father. "This is what we trained him for and everything will not be wasted."

The place shook.

"Quickly!" his father demanded and took the baby away from the tenth elder and placed her on his arms. Pushing the both of them into a ship, his father enveloped him into a final hug, "Remember what your mom and I taught you. Take care of her son. Earth will be different. You always wanted to grow up right? Earth can give that to you. The baby - she might, no, she will catch up - teach her everything you know, and protect her till your end. You will grow as well, a bit slower just so to get use to their lifespan. This is your dream son, I love you!" And with one final grip, his dad let go and shut the door to his ship.

He had never been so scared in his life! Not to mention, he was holding on to a Garde - his own Garde - to protect till his end. He hugged the baby to his chest, "I'll be you protector from now on - no one will harm you as long as I'm here!"

And it went like that - the last thing he saw was his planet engulfed in a big bright light. Then it dimmed. The only one that gave him comfort was the innocent baby in his arms. "I will protect you," he vowed.

* * *

><p>Crayon was technically six in Loric years but soon had to change his age that matched that of Earth's. It took some time to reach the planet - months? Years? He didn't know. Lorien was too far to know, but he did notice the changes when they occurred.<p>

Taking care of Ella was no problem - what he didn't expect was for the baby to suddenly start walking so soon, a feat he did at five years old. He also grew a foot or so taller, but the baby - she was growing up too fast for his pace that he had to rearranged the way he was taught to care for her. His father was right, always a step ahead.

With the baby's size, it was impossible to think that they were 5 years apart. They looked closer than that; he wondered about the other Gardes - they were only four years apart, well some of them anyway.

On the other hand, he tried to teach the baby the way he was taught. He hoped that the her mind was just as fast as her physical growth but that was not the case. He'll try again later he decided, once they reached Earth, which was taking forever.

Their ship's landing was not as smooth as he would have hoped, so he strapped both themselves to his seat. He put Ella in a protective tube - if the ship is crushed in the process, she would still make it.

The lost of contact became evident further the minute he let go and Ella started to cry. He was surprised because Ella never cried - he made sure of that; he was always a step ahead with her and she never cried, until now.

When they landed on earth, everyone was surprised to see a mere child as a Cepan, but he refused to give Ella away, so he went along with his assigned Earthling, who was supposed to hide them, and did so, until she was killed by the Mogs. He spent as much time as he could taking care of Ella when they went from orphanage to orphanage but the humans saw to it their job to take care of a baby and not let him, a child, do it. He was still her protector, but Ella does not see him as a father figure, which she was supposed to as explained by his father when he was still living. For a reason he cannot fathom however, he was actually glad for it because for one, he was not her father (blood and looks) and two, it just doesn't feel right. He was made to serve, to be a protector, and that he would be until the end.

They continued to move from orphanage to orphanage for a couple more years, until they coincidentally collided with Seven in Spain. Thanked the heavens for that!

When they met the others, Ella was roughly twelve years old (...did they need to change her age again?) and he was 18 (though he looked younger than the others except Ella as it took more years for him before Earth's life force finally took any effect at all); Seven was 17 as well as Eight; Nine, Four and Six were 16 like Sam, Sarah and Emily.

Temporarily, they resided in Nine's penthouse in Chicago, still together with new friends who they could now call family. Whenever he would come across anyone who was bored, he would offer - no, order - for them to play catch. Being a guardian had become a habit for him, though some would make fun of him from time to time because of his looks; he didn't mind though, for he actually liked it.

He wanted to grow up when he was younger, but now, he just wanted to stay the way he was. He may not be taken seriously sometimes but the Gardes still follow his every order, every time.

Now, Ella was another matter - when the girl wants something, he would always cave in and get it for her. He would literally try to pull the moon or the stars if she so wished! It wasn't impossible anyway. He'd seen some Loric rearranged the position of the stars when he was little. His father even did it for him!

But speaking of Ella, he'd like to think of her as his responsibility, which is the truth of course, for why else would he feel so protective of her always? Or why would he be full of guilt every time when, Nine, for example, would tease him about his closeness with Ella? Or why would he feel afraid every time they run to a battle with the Mogs and he loose sight of her, but really, it's more about the fact that it might be the last time he would see her?

He shook his head - Ella was his responsibility and it answered everything he described previously. But then why did he feel as if this wasn't so?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: To all my reviewers - YOU are awesome, never ceasing to amaze me! I've let you guys suffer long enough so I present to you, Chapter 12! A little heads up: I still have a lot more ideas to go so expect more chapters coming. The next one would be Six's thoughts as she awaits - well you'll get it once you read this one. Again, thank you! Especially to my guest reviewer - this is for you 3 3 3

Sincerely,

Eclaire Stones

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The map of New Mexico was spread out on the table - red dots marked each bar across the state: there were at least hundreds of them. To simply put it, they were just too much to go through in one day - at least, that was what Emily thought.

"I don't understand. There's only what -"

She paused as she counted each person in the group, "Eight of us! How will this even be possible?"

Creyton sighed. It took him all week to plan this out, having the least amount of sleep out of all of them, minus Sam because he, too, helped. "Did you not read the handout?"

"Of course, I did!" she answered, feeling insulted. "I just don't get how we'll go through all this in one go!"

Creyton looked pointedly at Sam, and motioned him to help Emily. Sam rubbed his eyes before obeying the Cepan.

"Alright, let's go to the balcony. No need to disturb everyone here since they all need to rest for later. The big night and all," he grumbled. Big circles were evident under his eyes, obviously from lack of sleep.

Six, who had just woken up from the noise heard them both, "I'll come too!"

A hint of distrust can be noted and her glare at Emily meant that it was not towards Sam but the human girl.

"Sure," replied Sam, although the fake cough resounding from him seconds later showed his discomfort with the situation.

"So," he began as they all sat themselves; well, Emily decided to sit herself beside Sam but Six decided to claim that spot, even though there was a seat available at Sam's other side. Emily knew this and decided to go there but Six aimed and threw her dagger there before she could even sit. Sam pitied her as she was forced to be the recipient of Six's maltreatments as he had once been, but did not comment on it. Instead, he held onto Six's hand and ran his thumb over it in a soothing manner.

Looking at their intertwined hands, Six looked away and huffed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Finally, Emily sat opposite of both of them.

Sam continued, "Okay - well, where to start? Umm, why don't you tell us first what you do understand Em?"

Six raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She had to remind herself that it was her hand Sam was holding and not her rival's.

"Right." Emily exhaled, "Well, we, in pairs would all get in position one hour before sunset. Make no scene, and look casual. Order a non alcoholic drink if possible, no - that's a must. Then, do some small talks with the town folks and try to get as much information as possible about these strange occurrences. If any kind of action occurs, report immediately."

Sam looked at her funnily, "Well, you got everything. What's troubling you?"

She looked at him as if he grew another head, "Sam! There's only eight of us here and hundreds of bars! We can't even be in two places at the same time!"

Six scoffed.

"What? Am I missing something?"

Six ignored her; instead, she whispered something to Sam which made him blush and the whole scene made her stomach coil in envy.

Sam cleared his throat. "It seems that I did forget one detail. Okay, say, what do you know about Legacies?"

"Each Garde have them."

"And?"

"What do you mean and? They're like, superpowers and each Garde have different ones, specific to their lineage."

"Correct." Sam grinned at Six, "Guess I don't have much explaining to do huh?"

Six tipped him a small smile. She didn't turn her head to look at Emily though; her face still irritates the hell out of her.

"Okay, well, let's get straight to the point. Eight can duplicate himself."

"Excuse me?"

"I know right? I wish I could do that!"

"Sam..." Six sighed, annoyed. "The point?"she reminded him.

"Oh, yes. Ok. Basically, what being in pairs meant for us is being with a copy of Eight. And, whoever finds a possible lead to the den of these mysteries with Eight - well let's just say that the real Eight would transport each of us to him or her and we'd go on from them."

"So, Eight can duplicate...and Six can be invisible, while John can shoot light out of his hands -"

"You mean Four," cut offed Six.

"Huh? Oh, yes, old habits die hard I guess." Emily nonchalantly dismissed her, "So Sam, what can you do?" she baited.

Sam fell for it. "Haha, very funny Em. I can do a lot actually - after all, I am one of the brains of this operation," he noted proudly.

"Definitely," remarked Emily. "But guess what?"

"What?"

"You're also a good kisser!"

Needless to say, Sam was caught off guard with flushed cheeks. Six fumed, but surprisingly maintained her composure.

"Oh yes," the mighty Garde bit back. "I would know right Em?" she mocked. "Besides, I just got a taste of him earlier - and I don't share anyone or anything that's mine."

"Sam isn't your possession," Emily retorts.

"Sam isn't a thing you dolt! I would hardly call him a possession - what I meant to say was that Sam is bonded to me! Get it pal? He will never be yours!"

Sam tried to speak. "Uhh guys?" He sounded as if he was a mouse caught in a trap. "I'm right here," he squeaked.

Both girls continued their lashing.

"Oh I don't know," said Emily. "We humans can be pretty fickle with love."

Six was about to say, well, she intended to say that Sam wasn't like any of those kinds of humans, but she paused, obviously taking in what Emily said. She was about to excuse herself when Sam stood up, with their intertwined hands and said, "Sure, I am human but my love for Six isn't like any others. I belong with her, although, God knows why she would want to belong with me. Wherever he is, he has given me a precious thing and I would never ever want to lose it. This I know for sure, my feelings for her are just as much as hers and if you can't take that Emily, then I guess this friendship is over."

Leaving her alone outside, Emily cried. She cried about how unfair it all was. She thought she had Sam's love that night. A silly notion it was but hey, she was a girl and she dreamt of those things too. She didn't even want to be here in the first place; if only those Mogs didn't show up and take her captive. Calling it a nightmare was an understatement.

"No one understands," she whispered.

"No, that isn't true."

She whipped her head back, "Sam?"

He took a seat beside her.

"There are people here who understands, far more than you can imagine. Nine, as you know already, was a prisoner way longer than you are... Six was too."

"Six?"

Sam smiled sadly. "Yeah, although she didn't mention much to me, but she suffered - as most of the Gardes did - of seeing her Cepan dead. Can you imagine? The only one who raised you, one who you could have saved, killed right in front of you. Six still blames herself, I'm sure she'll do so forever. In the meantime, I'm planning to erase that guilt from her, even if it does take forever."

"She seems so..."

"Cold?" Sam let out a dry laugh. "All of us are - all because of this bloody war. All of us here have been tainted, hurt. My father," croaked Sam. "That's another story. So you see Em, you're not alone. We all here had our fair share of some Mog's dirt, and we're all here for each other for it."

She scoffed, "Sans Six."

"Nah, I'm sure she'll come around once you stop trying to steal me from her."

"Nice try Sam."

"But Em, she's truly the one, for me!"

He sounded like a whining child, she mused. "I meant that it's too early to make amends. I like to annoy her for a little bit more."

Sam winced, "Just keep it to a minimum, please? And keep me out of it."

"No way in hell. What better way to annoy than talk about us..."

"Emily," warned Sam.

"Alright, alright! Just kidding. Geez Sam, where did your sense of humor go?"

He grinned, "Still here Em. Saving it for tomorrow maybe? After the big night."

"Great, now I have a friend with multiple personalities."

"Don't we all?"

She shouldered him, "Anyway, tell Six I'm sorry, and that I'll definitely stay away from now on."

Sam looked horrified, "Really?"

"What, you'll miss me?"

"You would honestly be able to ignore my good looks?"

She snorted and laughed - she needed that. "Touché Sam. Why are you still here?"

He gave her a goofy grin, and scratched his head. "It was actually Six's idea. She kicked me out, said that I should make you see the light."

Both laughed.

"Of course, that would be Six's way of saying tend to her and make sure she's okay," said Sam honestly.

"Right..."

"No seriously. She really isn't a bad person like everyone perceives her to be. She's just a tough nut to crack but I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"You've got it bad, Sam!" joked Emily.

He sighed. "I know right? She's just so -"

"Hot?" she finished for him.

Sam blushed. He stood up, "So you're okay?"

Emily contemplated. There was a tinge of regret, of sadness at what could never be, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was human after all, and so she could survive this. She smiled, "I'll manage."

Sam whooshed. "Great. Will you be staying here?"

"For a little while."

"Okay, see you later Em." And with that Sam finally left.

"Goodbye Sam," she whispered. She wanted to ask him, ask him that what if she came with him, right after John saved Sarah falling from the roof, right in the battle, fighting with him, would he then be hers? But it was real this time: she had finally let him go. She had to. And so, she, Emily Davis, cried for the last time about Samuel Goode.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've just recently reviewed every review in this story and it cracked me up (in a good way of course). Again, you are awesome. Hope I'll make you laugh with this chapter as the previous one was bittersweet. Some Sarah/John present here - hehehe. I present to you, Chapter 13! *dun*dun*dun*

Gladly,

Eclaire Stones

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Six paced impatiently as she awaited for Sam's return. She was in the living room, fortunately, alone. She reflected on Emily's behavior, cringing as she thought of her name. She knew that she shouldn't blame the girl for her actions. It was...Sam after all. At this, she snorted - she just put her boyfriend on a pedestal. Never again! But honestly though, she was a mess before she had Sam, especially when she thought he did not reciprocate her feelings. In Emily's situation however, - well - she lost Sam, all because of her. She didn't feel sorry though. Heck, she didn't regret anything, just glad to have Sam; although, to be honest, she would be willing to let him go if she had to, even if it meant doing so would kill her - metaphorically or not, it didn't matter.

"Why did this have to happen to me anyway?" she fumed.

She never liked dramas, never wanted to be part of them. Yet it seemed that she was caught in one, right in the middle! Well, Sam was in the middle, thank God for that; still, why can't things just go smoothly for her? Why add Davis in the picture?

"Oh in the name of Lorien, what's taking him so long?"

Unless... She smacked herself right in the head. Why had she not thought of it? Their room was connected to the balcony, having open access to it. Sam must have probably used the door which lead directly to their room. Hearing faint whistling coming from it confirmed her thoughts.

'Oh Sam, you'll be the death of me!'

Ignoring the feeling of ridiculousness, she pressed her ears against their door just in time to hear the shower turned off.

'Always ready,' she mused.

She decided to give him five minutes, thinking that it was enough time to get dress. Tapping her foot impatiently, she glanced at the clock on the wall opposite of her, right above the television.

It was the longest five minutes ever!

"Time's up," she murmured. So she slowly opened the door...and abruptly slammed it shut, turning red furiously.

She did not just see that! She refused to believe it...yet she did. She covered her eyes with her long shaking (slightly of course) fingers. How was she supposed to face him now? Imaging it, supposed she could just say, 'Nice body." Oh god no! She would not mock him about that!

'But he did have - don't even go there Six!' she told herself. She sighed. Again, why did this have to happen to her?

As she clumsily walked to the kitchen for a drink of water, she caught a glimpse of Sarah entering her and Four's chamber and decided to catch with her later.

'I need to talk to someone...'

In the meantime, she drifted towards the gym, hoping to remove whatever spell Sam had casted on her...

* * *

><p>Four came out of the shower, feeling refreshed. His clothes for the night were already laid out on the bed, by none other than Sarah of course. He sighed contently as he picked up his shirt and put it on. He proceeded doing so with the rest.<p>

A knock came on his door, "John, are you finish?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied in humor.

"Very funny John. I'm going in now."

He smirked. He wanted to see Sarah's reaction if she had come in and he was...clad in little clothing...but he knew it was still too early for that. After all, they had to go through this relationship one step at a time.

"I'm decent Sarah," he said as she opened the door.

She walked to him with that adoring smile of hers only for him, "Hello handsome."

He gave her his smile solely for hers, "Hello beautiful," and they leaned in for a perfectly chaste and passionate kiss.

They both sighed contentedly as Sarah rested her head on his chest.

"I'm scared John," she confessed.

He looked at her in disbelief, "You, afraid? Am I wrong or was it you who successfully convinced Sam to be agents and transformed yourselves into such beautifully strong persons?"

She smiled. "No, you're right. It's just, I'm afraid to be separated from you. I know it's possible: Sam was after all."

"But he came back. And I know you will too - I know I'll be desperate looking for you if we are split apart."

Sarah gave him a final squeeze before letting go, "Whoa, I see you're wearing my clothes."

She winked.

"Hmm, yes. I seem to do that often, haven't I? Although if I recall correctly, it fits better when a lady wears her guy's clothing after a very hot and refreshing shower..."

Sarah blushed. Clearing her throat, she took Four's towel, "You're finished with this right? I'll hang it now."

"You can use that if you want to," he said, now the one to wink.

Her blush furthered and she turned around, grumbling as she entered their bathroom, "If only you weren't so handsome."

"I heard that," he shouted as she shut the door. He paused before popping, "Beautiful."

He heard the shower on and laughed, "Hope she didn't miss that one."

Thinking of a better idea, he plopped himself on their bed and waited for her to finish. It didn't occur to him till later when he heard the shower halting that Sarah can come out at any state, one which she might not have liked him to see yet, that he panicked. Fortunately however, she came out with two towels, one wrapped around her head and the other, around her body.

Four gave her a cheeky grin, "So, which one's mine?"

Sarah turned scarlet, "Out...NOW!"

And he did, knowing not to mess with this state of her. Outside, he sat down on the couch, beside a sulking Sam.

"What's wrong?"

Sam blushed.

"Okay, now I seriously gotta know!"

If ever, Sam's shade turned even deeper. He mused: Why is everyone doing that all of a sudden?

"Six saw me," Sam whispered.

"What do you mean? She sees you everyday?"

"No John. I meant she saw ME." Sam was louder this time but he still did not get the point.

"Umm, I see you too?"

"Oh my god Four, do I have to spell everything?"

He looked at him insulted, "Well sorry. Not everyone can be as smart as you, you know?"

Sam sighed. "Sorry bro, I'm just - uhh! Six saw me naked! There, I said it."

Okay, he didn't know what to say. He tried not to laugh, he really did try, but it came anyway, so he did the best he could and it came out muffled. Sam's embarrassment spread to his ears. "Thanks a lot dude."

"Give me a moment will you?" He breathed, "Okay. So tell how did that happen?"

"Well , I was in the shower, as all of us here are, and I realized, after I had finished that my towel was missing. I opened the door, scanning the room to see where it was and found it on the couch which was on the far opposite side across the bathroom. I bolted for it, with all my strength mind you, and just when I was half way there, there she was, opening the door and after seeing me, quickly slammed it shut..."

He became confused. "And?"

Sam, obviously becoming irritated, asked, "What do you mean and?" He put his heads in his hands, "So embarrassing."

"How is it embarrassing? You two are bonded are you not?"

"Easy for you to say - it didn't happen to you."

He sighed, "I wished it did. At least you and Six already got a taste of the next level."

"Not cool John. We just started dating and -"

Four looked at him funny, "There is no dating in Loric - at least, if you meant for life."

Sam whooshed, "You know what I mean. Oh, so embarrassing."

Four sensed something that it wasn't only about being seen, "Are you worried whether or not she liked it?"

Sam suddenly pulled his head out of his hands. "Shhh! My body isn't really something to look at," he admitted.

"I don't think so. You're really toned, believe it or not. You've changed physically Sam - and it shows. ALOT," he emphasized. He grinned. "Sarah too," he added.

Sam finally relaxed, "So you think she liked it?"

"Oh I know she loved it. Every time I look at Sarah, I just want to -"

"Don't want to know!" Sam stood up, "Thanks for listening man. I'll uhh have to uhh check the uhh final preparations."

He smiled. Leave it to Sam to change the conversation. "Sure. So, how many times have you done it already?"

Sam blushed. "Later John."

Sarah came out and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled to him, fitting perfectly.

"Sorry about earlier."

Sarah laughed. "Don't mention it. Besides, it's not like I minded."

He raised a brow on that, "Really? I wasn't really thinking you know? I mean, what if you came out, came out..."

He was struggling to say the words but she understood perfectly. "No," she clarified. "I don't mind, not at all."

"Hmm, that's a relief."

"But -"

"But?"

She smacked him playfully, "Of course John! I would really like to wait before we take it to the next step."

Sarah shifted nervously but he understood perfectly. "Once this war is over," he stated. "I promise."

"Good," and she gave him a peck on the lips.

He caught her before she tried escaping him however, "I didn't quite get that."

She laughed and leaned for another.

"You guys should really do that in your own room, which you have."

They broke apart. It was Four who spoke up, "Problem Six?"

She was looking at them, unamused.

Meanwhile, Sarah noticed that the Garde, looking troubled, was trying to catch her attention. So she turned to her boyfriend saying, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave you for a little while handsome."

He pouted, but then smirked as he remembered what happened between Sam and Six, which was what they were probably gonna talk about. "Keep me updated later beautiful."

Six glared knowingly at him, but he tried to look innocent. On a serious note however, "Umm, I know you guys haven't, but, do try and use protections?"

Sarah looked at him questioningly as Six blushed. "We won't be doing any of that Four, not in a million years."

He winked at Sarah before turning to Six, "I've said my part. But you know, there are other things to do -"

"John," both women warned.

"Geez, I wondered what brought that on," mumbled Six at which Sarah blushed.

"Let's go," Sarah said, so that they could leave. "Bye babe," she gave him another, but longer, kiss on the lips.

As they exited the room, Six spoke, "I like the idea of nicknames..." thinking of Sarah calling Four 'Handsome' and 'babe'.

"Speaking of names, shouldn't we start changing any time soon?"

Six shook her head but looked thoughtful, "I think I'd like to call Sam -"

"Oh."

Speaking of the said boy.

Avoiding Sarah's curious expression, Six faced Sam and said, wincing, "Hello love," and immediately dragged Sarah for a run away from him.

She did look back however, just in time to see her most favorite smile, the smile only she was able to cause, and she hungrily took it all in.

"Hello to you too, love," whispered Sam, all too glad that if anything changed at all between them, it was the heightening of their feelings for each other.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here, we have my favorite couple having a private chat...Sorry for the long break guys, but school is near and I have lots of summer work to finish *grumble* Was a little inspired today so I wrote this short chapter. Don't know when I'll post the next one but - Spoiler alert for it: You know how much I Iove putting Sam in danger just so that Six would save him - evil laugh! Honest this time, next chapter would be the big big night...So I present to you, Chapter 14!  
>~Eclaire Stones<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Wind mixed with rain mixed with dirt on their big night resulted a one heck of a muddy storm. Sam, looking out the window, fidgeted nervously. He hoped that God was on their side tonight and the rain made him think otherwise. Was this a sign? Should they not execute their plan?  
>He chuckled nervously.<p>

Maybe it was a sign that he shouldn't do what he was secretly planning. Sam knew from the footage of their targets that what they're dealing with was somehow related to Lorien. If they were indeed crossbreeds, who are in hiding, then they could really help with the war. If he could only find their leader.

Sam knew that in order to be kidnapped, he can't believe he's going to do this to himself, he needed to be alone, which he will be. All he needed to do was separate himself momentarily from Eight's decoy and go on from there. He also had to act suspicious in order to be caught.

A crackled sound snapped him out of his reverie. It was truly beautiful, how there can still be light in the darkness, thereby strengthening further his resolve that what he would be doing was right. Besides, if his plan was for naught, better him than any of them. God, he needed a sign!

"Sam?"

He left his cast on the window, masking himself with his signature grin, one that looked unusually off, and welcomed his one and only love.

"Yes Six?"

She was fumbling with her hands, an image so unlike her, that he knew whatever she was about to do or say next related her affections for him. He still couldn't believe that the woman in front of him was truly his. He marveled at the idea, all mine. They were still new of course, and he promised to do everything to make her happy. After all, they are for forever. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, you okay?"

He moved first, becoming braver every time. He wanted to go through the awkward stage as fast as possible, and just get right onto the cozy stage. But of course, it was Six he was talking about here. It would take awhile before she would completely trust him, bonded or not. He liked the idea of taking it slow though; it was like a normal relationship. Normal meaning human.

"Umjustscared," she mumbled.

"What?" He got the gist of it, but he wanted to hear her voice again.

She scrunched her face, obviously not liking the idea.

Again, he marveled at her beauty. He truly was the luckiest guy to have her.

"About a while ago," she brought up and he blushed.

Right. The most embarrassing moment of his life: being caught naked by his partner. Count it to Six to change to topic from being about her to him.

"Oh, that. I'm so sorry you had to see -" but Six shook her head furiously.

"I don't mind, I mean, I do, no I don't, uhh, I shouldn't, uhhhhrr! I'm not good at this, am I?"

He stifled a laugh and she pushed him away lightly.

"Not funny Sam. I'm really trying to be, well, I don't even know. How am I suppose to act?"

Her hand went to pull her hair but he stopped it, "Just be you. I'll love you either way."

She looked at him disbelievingly, "Really? Even if I'm an ass to you, you'll still love me?"

"Really Six, you have to bring that up? It's not like you treated me poorly before," he joked. Seeing the look in her face, he changed tactics, "I mean, look at me: a freak. I seriously still don't know what you see in me..."

This was true. Compared to him, Six was a goddess. And he, he was just, well, him.

"Really Sam, self depreciating does not suit you. And I thought we're past this?"

He thought so too; but as long as he was human, he didn't think it would stop. There would always be that main difference between them: an alien and a human.

He sighed. "Sorry, you're right. But Six, maybe you're just, I don't know, confused? Maybe you just didn't want to hurt me so you agreed with this." He reached for her hand. "Maybe your mind thought impulsively and -"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it!"

He didn't like it either, but she needed to see that she was too good for him.

"Look, I love you, but, I mean, Nine's still single-"

"Oh so you're a match maker now huh?"

He was shock to say the least. Six was emanating anger and he was the cause. Oh oh, he was so in trouble.

"One", she held her index finger up, "it wasn't my mind working when I kissed you", and poked his chest with it. "Two, believe it or not, my heart belongs to you and you only." He backed away slowly as she pushed him, right onto the wall. "So please", she huffed, "don't push me away", and kissed him hard.

Right then, he concluded that an angry Six wasn't so bad after all. As long as it always ended with a kiss.

"Wow," he whispered after separating.

Six quirked a brow, "Got something to say?"

Yes in fact, he did. "I'm sorry."

He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and buried his head at the crook of her neck. He was such a lucky guy!

Six laced her fingers through his hair, "Enough of this, okay?"

He inhaled and caught her scent: fresh vanilla, his new favorite. "Okay," he mumbled.

Another flash of lightning.

"Think you could change the weather?" he asked, as his lips found a certain spot just right below the jaw...there.

A moan escaped Six's lips which made him smirk as he continued to suck on her flesh.

"Geez Sam. Can't. It would...oh...make it...too...hhh...suspicious."

Just a little bit more...there! And he pecked on it one last time.

"Now we're even." He grinned.

Six braced both her hands on her hips, "You, Samuel, are so on!"

Six using his name was a bad sign. Nonetheless, he ignored it and instead wiggled his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you didn't like it; you did, didn't you?" For a moment, he welcomed another doubt.

She paused to think, making him nervous. Then, before he could even look away, she broke into a full smile and her hands went to cup his cheeks and she leaned in for a quick chaste kiss, "No, I loved it."

A knock resounded on their door. "Guys?" It was Sarah. "It's time."

They shared a look and nodded.

He pulled Six along to leave but she stilled.

"I forgot," she began, turning serious. "Don't do anything stupid."She gave him a knowing look.

Of course, she would know whenever he planned doing something crazy.

He looked at her questioningly to which she answered, "Silence is another that doesn't quite suite you."

He nodded, hesitantly. So was this sign? Most likely. Six telling him not to do something stupid defined it. Guessed he wouldn't get to perform his greatest mind trick after all.  
>"Sam?" She was still waiting for an answer.<p>

He nodded, certain this time . "I won't do anything. Promise."

Sealing his sign, he just hoped that it truly meant no troubles for him.

Satisfied, Six finally dropped the subject and continued their walk, still holding his hand. "Good. Now let's go."


	15. Author's Note: New Story

**UPDATED**

To my lovely readers,

This isn't a new chapter and I'm truly sorry for those hoping for one! This update to promote a new project (if you haven't already checked it out). It's called **Number Two's Host - Sam Goode** which I have completed but is currently in the editing stage - hence the weekly updates. I didn't post it in the movie section like my other stories but under Books - Lorien Legacies, though I did keep some of the movie features. Also, since you've been following this, I just want to tell you now that it'll be the first work out of who knows how many - the reason? I'm planning to do one fic for each book with this version of Sam Goode I've altered. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed this and as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Who knows, maybe I'll come back to this one as soon as I have a complete idea of where it should go...Believe it or not, I actually haven't read all the books other than the first one and therefore I was able to write and complete this new story of mine. Again, I'm truly sorry for leaving you guys hanging! Anyway, thank you if you're reading this all the way to the end and I hope that you do check out my new story! Also, a spoiler alert to everyone who are familiar with my other stories: irregardless of the title, same pairings apply...my number one ship after all is Sam and Six! Though sparks won't be flying until closer to the ending and...hopefully...more in the sequel.

Happy R&R!

Sincerely,

Eclaire Stones


End file.
